


Ripples and Tides

by CameoAmalthea



Series: The Naga Saga [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel & Sora - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/CameoAmalthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two races on the verge of war, four lovers divided by battle lines and racial prejudice. Will Axel and Riku choose their people and family, or their human lovers Roxas and Sora? Will their love survive, will they? Sequel to'Moonlight Naga' and 'Passing On'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The moon was waning. Every night, its light grew fainter. In the shadow of the forest, the night seemed particularly dark, at least to Riku. Maybe that was just his point of view, everything black. The silver scaled naga's heart and mind were heavy with guilt, and it ate at him.

Roxas was as good as dead, and it was all Riku's fault. It had practically been his suggestion.

 _If humans are as treacherous as you say, why are we keeping one around like that?_

Riku hadn't meant for Roxas to be killed, he hadn't meant it like that. His words were idle, fueled by anger at humans in general, because he'd been betrayed by the one he'd given his heart too.

Or at least that's how he saw it then. When Sephiroth had found Riku and Sora together, Riku said Sora was his prey, but that was just to avoid getting into trouble. Riku never would have actually hurt Sora. Swallow him? Yeah, if it would convince Sephiroth that nothing was going on. Then, once Sephiroth left, Riku would have spat Sora out, safe and sound, a little wet maybe, but otherwise fine.

So maybe Sora didn't know enough about naga anatomy and biology to know most naga had two stomachs. One, located where a human's stomach is, was more of a pouch to hold extra water or occasionally food, the other, which took up a good portion of the naga's tail, to digest food. Riku would have held Sora in his first stomach. Even if Sora didn't know that, and thought going down Riku's throat would be end, he should have known better. Sora should have known that Riku wouldn't kill him. Riku couldn't understand why Sora hadn't trusted him.

It hadn't even gotten that far, anyway. Riku had spat Sora out the minute Sephiroth was distracted, before he was even half way down. Riku had let him go, given him the chance to run. But instead of being grateful and leaving with his life, Sora had attacked Sephiroth. Not only that, he'd attacked Sephiroth when the naga was engaged in another fight and stabbed him in that back. To Riku, who had been raised with a strict code, it was a move that was completely without any honor or respect.

He'd felt betrayed by Sora, and was consumed with guilt. If he hadn't let Sora go, Sephiroth wouldn't have been hurt. As Sephiroth's apprentice, his loyalty was supposed to be to him, and Riku had betrayed that. All that guilt had easily turned to anger, because it was easier to blame Sora for what he did.

Riku knew better now. When he'd gone after Sora their battle had been interrupted. They'd been attacked by a behemoth, a monster almost twice their size with a temper and ferocity to rival a grizzly. It had attacked Riku first, and would have killed him, if not for Sora. Without any thought to his own safety Sora had leapt at the creature, managing to wound it and lure it away from Riku.

Sora hadn't had to do that. He could have run. It would have been the perfect opportunity to get away, and let the creature finish off his enemy for him. But instead, Sora saved Riku. Sora risked his life to save Riku, even though moments before they'd been battling each other.

Riku understood then, that Sora really did love him. He also understood why he'd attacked Sephiroth. When someone he cared for was in danger, Sora was the sort of person who'd do anything to protect them.

Sure, Cloud wasn't worth protecting. He'd murdered Zack, Sephiroth's lover, in cold blood. But, maybe Sora didn't know Cloud had it coming. Maybe all he knew at the time was someone he cared for needed help. That seemed more likely, because that was the kind of person Sora was. Riku should have seen that from the beginning, but he'd been an idiot. He'd let his anger turn to hatred, and that had blinded him.

Now, because of what Sora did for him, he could see things clearly again. Riku would save Sora, no matter what, but it was too late for Roxas.

 _If humans are as treacherous as you say, why are we keeping one around like that?_ Riku's words haunted him. It hadn't exactly been a suggestion that they should kill Roxas, but it might as well have been. The way Riku had said it, he'd practically hissed the words, the implication had been clear. We shouldn't be keeping one around.

Sephiroth had agreed, of course, and at the very moment was informing Axel that the boy, Roxas, was to be killed.

Roxas.

Riku had never really thought of him by name. When he thought of him it was as the human boy or Axel's servant, usually. That's the way most referred to him, if they referred to him at all. There was an unspoken rule in the village that you didn't bring up the human. Because naga hated human, they were supposed to be killed on sight, but for some reason Axel kept one.

Most of the naga accepted it. If humans were lower animals, then why not keep one as a beast of burden. Vexen had remarked that it was a pity they hadn't taken more slaves when they destroyed that village. The blonde naga was the treasurer to the tribe, and his chief concern was always how to increase the village's assets and productivity. From what Riku heard, he'd wanted to raid the human village even before there was provocation because it would eliminate competition for resources and increase the naga's own stores. Vexen saw everything in terms of numbers; it was all cost versus benefit.

Other members of the pack seemed indifferent. If the boy was useful, what was the harm? Besides, he'd make a better meal when he full grown. Roxas had only been eleven when he was taken, and small for his age at that.

Still, accepted or not, the situation wasn't spoken of. It broke a serious taboo, and besides, everyone knew Sephiroth was loath to be reminded that there was a human living among them. He'd explode at anyone who so much as mentioned the human by name.

Ironic then, that it had been Sephiroth who allowed Axel to keep the boy in the first place. But Riku understood; everyone did. Axel had been Zack's adopted ward, both son and brother to Sephiroth's late beloved. That made Axel like family to Sephiroth.

Tough and cold as Sephiroth could be, he did have his soft spots. One was family, and the other was Zack. Axel and Sephiroth were bound together by their love of Zack, and because Axel had been Zack's child in every way that counted save blood, Sephiroth, unquestionably, had a soft spot for Axel. Axel had wanted the human, and Sephiroth wouldn't deny him that.

That had changed, though, because Riku had called Sephiroth's attention to Roxas. That was all it took. Sephiroth planned to go to war with humans, and he couldn't very well have one of the enemies among them, could he? Riku understood that. He even thought that they were doing what they should have years ago. After all, why let one human live when they'd killed all the rest in retribution? Why let any human live if they were all enemies?

And weren't they? Zack hadn't thought so, and trusting a human had gotten him killed. Humans had no honor, no code of ethics; they were nothing but vicious animals.

Riku had been so angry when he learned how Zack died. Anyone who had ever known the naga would have been. It was that anger that spurred his stupid remark, a remark that sealed Roxas's fate. It was almost funny, Roxas had been spared in the first place in part thanks to Zack and the soft spot Sephiroth had for Axel because of him. Now, he was going to be killed, because of the hatred Zack's death had caused. Everything came back to Zack, even though he'd been dead and gone for years.

Roxas was completely innocent, but he was going to die. Roxas had done nothing to deserve death. He'd lived in this village for five years, and never caused any trouble. Besides, he was much more than just a pet or slave to Axel.

In fact, Riku had never seen Axel treat him as such. In times he'd seen them working together, Axel treated Roxas the same way he treated Xion, his naga apprentice. Then, a little over a month ago, he'd seen Roxas and Axel together at the spring festival; eating sea salt ice cream and talking together like the best of friends.

Riku had seen how they looked at each other. Axel loved Roxas.

Now, Roxas was going to be killed, and it would be Sephiroth who informed Axel. What a thing to hear from someone you consider family! It was horrible, and Riku was, at least partially, to blame.

There was nothing he could do. Sephiroth had ordered him to go get cleaned up, and been clear he didn't want to see Riku again until the council meeting the following day.

Not that Riku had listened, exactly. He hadn't gone home and stayed there. Honestly, he'd tried, but pacing the same room over and over was maddening. So he'd left the village to wander the woods and think about all the things he had done, and if there was anything he could to make it right.

Riku was already on Sephiroth's bad side for going after Sora alone, in deliberate disregard of Sephiroth and Xemnas's orders. Riku was lucky he hadn't been flogged, locked up or worse for what he'd done. The only thing that had saved him was the fact that he'd brought Sora back to the village alive. He'd fulfilled Sephiroth's objective, and for that he'd escape without punishment.

However, he was hardly in a position to argue with Sephiroth about anything, especially letting a human live. Riku's sympathies were already questionable as it was, because Sephiroth knew he'd let Sora go before. By capturing Sora, Riku had regained Sephiroth's trust to a certain degree, and he needed to keep it if he was going to get anywhere near the brunette.

Because there was no way he'd let Sora be killed. It might be too late for Roxas, but Sora still had a chance.

Riku headed back towards the village, intent on making his way to the house of healing where Sora was being held. If anyone stopped him, he'd make the excuse that he just wanted to make sure the prisoner would indeed live. Sephiroth's plan required Sora to live until he chose to kill him.

As Riku made his way back, he spotted Axel, slithering slowly toward home. His eyes widened at what he saw. Axel's stomach was distended with a large meal, a meal the size of a human. Roxas.

They'd made him Axel kill him? How could they? He understood their reasoning for wanting to be rid of the boy, but making Axel kill him... that was sadistic.

As Riku watched, hidden in shadows, Axel paused, and put a hand on his stomach. "Sorry, Rox."

"It's all right," came a reply. It was so faint Riku could barely hear it, Roxas's voice from with Axel's stomach.

"You're still conscious?" asked Axel surprised.

"Not for very much longer," Roxas managed, indeed he sounded like he was about slip away, "but before I go, I want you to know it's okay. I know you didn't have a choice, and I still…I love you."

"Roxas!" Axel said. "This isn't goodbye, all right—" A rabbit that had been hiding under a shrub near where Riku stood darted away, startled. Axel looked up for a moment, and then continued. "Let's meet again, in the next life."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting," Roxas managed, and then fell silent.

A few moments passed, and then Axel looked at Riku. "I know you're there, Riku. What are you doing outside the village? Didn't Sephiroth tell you to go home, and stay there?"

Riku came forward. "I couldn't sleep; I thought I'd go for a stroll, clear my mind. I'm sorry to interrupt."

"It's nothing," Axel said. "I hope you don't think I'm too soft, but I wanted to give him some comfort before…well he's gone now anyway."

Riku looked at him surprised, then at Axel's belly. Normally, when naga swallowed live prey, its struggles could be seen from the outside. "Dead? But how? He's still in your first stomach."

Axel shrugged. "I'm different. Not the same species, remember? Listen, you should get home. You wouldn't want to upset Sephiroth, would you?"

Riku nodded. "Good night then." Axel turned and slithered off, and Riku continued on his way, feeling lower than ever.

He'd a done a terrible thing, and it could not be undone. It wasn't too late to Sora. At the very least, his own love wouldn't die because of him.

Riku made his way back to the village swiftly and silently. Most of the villagers were already in bed, but_ the hospital had guards posted outside. Marluxia and Lexaeus were leaning against the wall outside the door, and Zexion was with them. Zexion was talking to Lexaeus, their coils entwined_, while Marluxia simply looked bored.

Riku approached, and they snapped to attention.

Marluxia smiled, "Riku, hero of the day. As I recall, you were ordered to go home. So what are you doing wandering about? And at this hour?"

"More importantly," said Zexion, "why are you here? Do you need my assistance with something? Don't tell me you were injured and didn't say anything out of pride." Zexion shook his head.

"No, I'm fine," Riku assured him. "I…I wanted to make sure Sor—the human is all right. If he dies, it'll be my head."

Lexaeus smirked, as did Zexion who replied. "It certainly would. You're lucky you got off so lightly, defying a direct order from your mentor. Especially considering who your mentor is! The human is fine though, he's even regained consciousness. We have him shackled to the bed inside."

"Can I see him?" asked Riku.

"Whatever would you want to do that for?" asked Marluxia, flipping his hair behind his shoulder.

"I want Sora to know I'm the one who captured him. I took him by surprise, see," Riku said with a smirk. "He never knew what hit him."

"So you've come to gloat? How juvenile of you," remarked Zexion.

"He wounded my mentor," Riku reminded him. "I think I deserve to look him in the eyes, and tell him the fate he'll meet for that offense."

Zexion sighed, and then looked to the others. Marluxia nodded, moving to let Riku pass. Zexion nodded as well, "He's in the last room on the right." Naturally, Lexaeus agreed with the blue-haired naga, and moved out of Riku's way as well.

Riku slithered into the darkened house of healing, heading for the room where Sora was held. He hesitated outside the door, knowing he'd have a lot to explain. Then, tentatively, the naga pushed the door open. Inside Sora was sitting against the headboard, his head down.

"I'm surprised you're not resting," said Riku lightly, "a lazy bum like you. But seriously, Sora, you were hurt. You should lie down."

The brunette looked up at him, eyes wide. At first Sora looked relieved and then bitter, "What do you want?"

Riku slithered forward, keeping his voice low he said, "Listen, it's not what you think."

Sora looked up, more hurt than anything. "Why did you bring me to them? I thought…I thought we'd made up."

Riku brought a finger to his lips, in a shushing motion. "Keep your voice down," he hissed, "there are guards outside the building, and we can't be overheard. Sora, you were hurt, I had to get you help."

"So you brought me here?" Sora scoffed in disbelief, only to be shushed again by Riku.

"Not so loud!" admonished the naga. "I couldn't think of what else to do. You were unconscious and bleeding. Even if your injuries weren't as bad as I thought, if I'd left you there something might have eaten you."

"You could have taken me back to the human village," Sora pointed out.

"Yeah," Riku rolled his eyes, "except the last time I checked I'd be shot on sight for going anywhere near a human village."

"So you'd rather put my life in danger?" asked Sora.

"No," said Riku. "Listen, if I'd gone to the human village they would have killed me. Even if they hadn't, if I'd come back here empty-handed Sephiroth would have done it himself."

"He would have?" asked Sora. "You mean, you didn't come after me on your own."

Riku shook his head, "Sephiroth wants to kill you to get to Cloud. It's a long story. The short version is Cloud killed Sephiroth's mate and he wants revenge."

Sora's eyes widened. "Was that why Sephiroth attacked Cloud's village?"

Riku nodded, but Sora only huffed. "They killed Cloud's family, you know, you'd think that would be enough."

"Not for Sephiroth," said Riku. "He hates Cloud, so much that it's an obsession."

"Wait," said Sora suddenly. "I heard Sephiroth mention Roxas. Do you mean Roxas is alive?"

Riku looked confused. "What?"

"Roxas, Cloud's brother. Cloud thought he was killed with everyone else when his village was destroyed."

"No, he wasn't killed. A naga named Axel took him as a prisoner of war, he's been living here as Axel's servant- well, in name anyway; they were more like friends, but —wait? Roxas is Cloud's…Oh gods, if Seph had known that he'd have had him killed ages ago."

"But he's alive?" pressed Sora. What would Cloud do if he knew?

"He was," said Riku sighing heavily. "Sephiroth ordered him executed tonight. Sephiroth couldn't have a human in the village now; he's planning to wage war."

"War?" asked Sora. "But…"

"Sephiroth didn't know if Cloud was alive, not for sure. Now he knows, and he wants to destroy him and all the humans once and for all. But, don't worry about that now. One thing at a time, the important thing now is getting you out of here. That was my plan all along, see. I bring you here, then help you escape. They'll just think you escaped on your own, so I won't be in trouble with any of my superiors and you can go home. Now you know to be on alert. Just promise you won't lead them back here, Sora. I don't want anyone else getting killed. I can trust you right?"

Sora nodded, "Of course you can, but Riku—"

"No buts," Riku cut him off, "I don't have time to argue, I have to go soon or they'll get suspicious." He moved closer, leaning down to kiss Sora. "Maybe it would have been better if we never met, and I know it's selfish, but I don't regret it."

"Riku, I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong, that everything would get so messed up, but I don't regret anything either, my heart is saying we were right. I love you, and that's worth everything."

Riku nodded, tears in his eyes. "I have to go, but I'll come for you. They change the guard just after dawn. I'll slip in and get you out. I can pick a lock easily enough. Don't worry, Sora, I'll get you out of this, I promise."

With that, Riku left. He was sure things would be all right. He'd save Sora, no problem. All he had to do was wait for dawn to come.

Hours passed, and Riku waited, trying not to nod off. The naga hadn't slept in over 48 hours, which wasn't as bad for a naga as it would have been for a human, but it was enough to leave Riku exhausted. Still, he knew he couldn't sleep yet, Sora was counting on him, and nothing would keep him from fulfilling his promise.

It was then the alarm bells began to sound.

Riku hurried out of the house, heading for the village square. His mind racing much faster than he did. Was it Sora, had he escaped on his own? Were the humans attacking?

The village was alive with activity. Naga poured out of their homes. In the throng of people, some moved with purpose, others were like him, confused and looking for direction, some clue as to what was going on.

"Riku!" Sephiroth called, and instantly his apprentice turned.

Riku met Sephiroth, intent on finding out what had happened. "Is it —"

"It's Axel," said Sephiroth, cutting Riku off. "He's turned traitor."

"What? Axel?" Riku didn't understand. "But he killed Roxas on your orders, he's as loyal—"

"The human is alive," Sephiroth stated gravely, "for now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Roxas?"

His name was spoken gently, but desperately. Everything was hazy as Roxas slowly opened his eyes. Axel was looking down on him concerned. Roxas managed a smile. "I'm all right," he said, blinking a few times as he tried to orient himself. Where was he?

Slowly he sat up, and found himself lying in Axel's coils. Roxas looked around, blinking in the bright sun. They were by a river, sitting on flat boulder. There was a chocobo a short ways from them, who was tied to a nearby tree. Currently the bird was drinking from the river.

"We can't stay in one place too long, Roxas," Axel told him. "You'll have to be ready to ride soon. But when you started stirring, I thought we'd better take a break. Besides, Star needed a rest; he's not used to carrying so much weight and having to run that fast."

"You rode him?" asked Roxas, confused. Axel never rode chocobos; there was no point since he could slither almost as fast and keep pace with them easily.

"Can't leave tracks," Axel said. "I let all the chocobo go, so hopefully that'll make tracking us harder." He forced a smile. "Listen, Roxas, about what I did—"

"What you did?" Roxas didn't remember. He felt kind of out of it, like he was still asleep. Then it all came flooding back to him. The blonde's eyes widened. "You…you ate me," Roxas looked around as if to make sure that what he was seeing was real, and then looked down at himself. He was naked, but in one piece, not even slimy. "How? I thought I was going to die."

"I would never let that happen," Axel assured him. "Roxas, they wanted you dead, and if I hadn't volunteered to eat you they'd have ordered someone else to kill you. I had to go along with it; it was the only way to save you."

"Save me?" asked Roxas. "How am I alive?"

"Naga have two stomachs, one here," Axel pointed to his middle, "and one long one through here." He gestured to his serpent half. "The upper stomach holds things like a pouch. Stuff like live food, water, or a nagaling you want to keep hidden from danger. If I want to eat something as food, I have to push it down into my second stomach to be digested. I swallowed you into my first stomach and then spat you out as soon as I got the chance. You were never in danger, Roxas, I was just holding you, safe and sound, I promise. But, I'm still so sorry that I had to do that to you."

"Wait? Then wouldn't Seph and Xemnas have suspected?" asked Roxas, after taking in all that Axel had said. It made sense, for the most part. Roxas could breathe, and wasn't burned after he was swallowed; he just got really sleepy and relaxed.

"They think I'm different," Axel explained. "I'm a different species after all, and I am different. When I swallow something, it stops moving. They can swallow live prey and keep in their pouch for later, no matter how much it fights. Me, well my stomach isn't as tough. So, if I eat something my stomach secretes a sort of toxin that tranquilizes my food so it doesn't hurt me."

"So that's why I passed out," Roxas said, nodding. "But no damage done?"

"No, I washed you off when I spat you out, so no more of the stuff is getting into your system," Axel told him. "You were just out for a while, and you might feel a big groggy now, but it'll wear off." Axel reached into a saddle bag and took out a canteen, handing it to Roxas. "Here, have some water. It'll help."

Roxas took the canteen and drank deeply. The taste of the water reminded him how parched he really was. He then handed it back to Axel. "Thanks," Roxas said softly, before looking away. He wasn't sure what to feel. "I wish you'd warned me. Gods, Axel, I was so frightened, and did you have to be so—" Roxas bit back a sob.

"Sephiroth and Xemnas were right there. I had to make them believe I didn't care, they couldn't question my loyalty," Axel said, desperately trying to explain. "I tried to get them to leave the room by…well, sucking you off like that. I thought they'd give me some privacy, if they'd have left the room, I could have explained, but I guess they didn't trust me enough to leave me alone with you." Axel shrugged. "And I'm sorry about that too, doing that to you, and in front of them."

Roxas looked away. "Yeah, that was a bit mortifying."

"I'm sorry," said Axel. "And I'm sorry I frightened you. I just… they had to trust me, it was the only way to save you. It killed me, having to do that to you, but if I didn't... well, Larxene volunteered to off you, and who knows what she would have done."

"Larxene?" asked Roxas, wide-eyed, before shuddering at the thought. The entire village knew her reputation.

"Yeah," said Axel, "You understand now? Oh gods, Roxas, I hope…I hope this doesn't ruin things between us. I love you so much, but I understand if you hate me for what I did."

"Axel, I love you, and I knew you were ordered to kill me, and would have forgiven you even when I thought I was done for. And now, I'm alive, because you saved me." The blonde looked up at him, and then embraced him. "Thank you!"

Axel pushed him back for a moment, staring at him in complete confusion. "You're…thanking me? After what I did, the things I said?"

Roxas nodded. "You did what you had to, and honestly, I'm just glad to be alive." He leaned in then, kissing Axel softly on the lips. "I thought I'd never see you again, I thought I was gone."

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, holding him close, a perfect fit in his arms. "I couldn't live with losing you. I'm sorry you had to think I would hurt you, even for a minute, I'm sorry I ever promised Sephiroth I would."

Sephiroth. Roxas looked at Axel alarmed. "Axel, what'll Sephiroth do when he finds out?"

"That's why we're on the run," Axel explained. "As soon as they find out I left they'll figure I've turned on them and the alarms will go up. But like I said, I let the flock go, so they'll have a lot of chocobo to track down, which should keep 'em busy. Besides, we have a decent head start. Still, we'd better get moving soon."

"And we can never go back," Roxas said. "You can never go back." Axel had given up everything. His home, the naga he considered family, his entire village was lost to him now. Roxas knew they'd kill a traitor on sight, there was no turning back. "You did all this, for me?"

"I wasn't gonna lose you," said Axel. "You're worth it."

"But…you could have let me go, then swallowed something else, made them think you'd eaten me." Roxas suggested he just couldn't believe Axel would throw everything away for him.

"If they found out what I had done, I'd have been killed," said Axel. "Besides, what was I going to do, leave you to fend for yourself in the wild? Besides, that would have meant never seeing you again. I don't care if I can never go back. I'm sorry if I hurt Seph, but I love you."

"Axel, I..." Roxas held back a sob, it was all too much.

"Hey, now, no crying, it's nothing. Got it memorized?" said Axel. "I haven't given up a thing. Home is where your heart is, so anywhere I go, I'm home, if you're there beside me."

Roxas smiled_ before leaning in to once more press his lips to Axel's. Axel's lips were warm as he gently parted them, allowing Roxas to deepen the kiss. Roxas loved everything about him, the way he tasted, the smell of his skin, the texture of his serpentine tongue.

When the kiss broke, Axel grinned. "So we're good?"

"We're perfect," Roxas told him, before pausing a moment. "Well, there was one thing. When you…ate me. You kind of seemed to be enjoying it. Was that all an act?"

Axel looked away for a moment. "Well, you do taste really good. Like, better than anything I've ever eaten." He looked back at him. "I'm sorry, Roxas, it's just a fact of my nature, to me you're delicious. But it doesn't matter, I love you too much too ever consider eating you."

Roxas laughed. "It's okay, Axel, honestly, aside from the whole thinking I was about to die thing, being swallowed wasn't so bad. It actually felt... kind of nice, like being hugged and held. I mean, if sometime later, you ever wanted to swallow me again, just for fun, I wouldn't mind. You said you could swallow things without hurting them right, like nagalings? Wait, but would it be safe to drug something that young?"

"It's not automatic, I chose when to secrete the stuff. It's the same with my venom, I can bite without poisoning," Axel explained. "And, really? You'd want to be…eaten?"

"Well, going down felt nice. It's warm, and soft, especially in your stomach. And being surrounded by you, trapped by you, and totally at your mercy, it's kind of…hot," Roxas admitted. "Besides, it's like the closest we can be, me inside you."

Axel actually blushed. "Well, some naga lovers do play that game, swallowing each other." Axel said dreamily before snapping back to reality. "But we can talk about this later. Right now we really need to get going. The rest of the village is bound to be hunting us by now."

"Oh, right," said Roxas nodding. "So, where exactly are we going?"

Axel sighed. "No idea, just as far away from the village as we can get. Maybe, eventually, we could find a place where naga and humans aren't sworn enemies. Let's run away together." Axel said grinning, but it faltered.

"What is it?" asked Roxas.

"Well," said Axel, "there's something you need to know. Roxas, your brother's alive."

"What?" Roxas cried, mouth falling open. "Cloud? Cloud's alive! But…but everyone died."

"Apparently not," said Axel. "When Sephiroth was injured, it was attacking Cloud. The village is going to war again; Sephiroth still wants his revenge. I know Cloud's your brother, Roxas. So I know you might want to go to him, but if you go to the humans, it won't be safe. It'd be better if we both got out of here."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Roxas, his voice strained. "Didn't you think I had a right to know?"

"I didn't want you to run off!" Axel snapped, "If you knew Cloud was alive, you might have tried to find him. It's what I would have done, if I found out Zack was somehow alive."

"I thought I wasn't your prisoner," said Roxas, crossing his arms. "You could have let me go! Then you wouldn't have had to do that to me at all!"

"Roxas!" Axel broke in desperately. "The village was on high alert, if you'd been caught they would have killed you. I thought…I was hoping that if you kept your head low this would all blow over. I didn't think Sephiroth would order your execution if you hadn't done anything. I guess I underestimated how much he hates humans, or how far this whole thing would go." Axel sighed heavily. "War's always an icky thing."

"I'm sorry, Axel," said Roxas. "I…I shouldn't have been angry."

"You have a lot to be angry about," said Axel. "I did eat you, after all."

"You saved me," Roxas said, "more than once. So what now?"

"We get out of here," Axel said.

"We can't," said Roxas. "Axel, if we leave, our people will be divided forever."

"Well duh, it's not like we can change that," Axel scoffed. "Naga and humans are natural enemies. You'd have better luck getting wolves and sheep to be friends."

"We're friends," Roxas pointed out.

"Well sure, but that doesn't mean we change anything. Besides, Cloud killed Zack, and Sephiroth will never forgive him for that!"

"This is bigger than them, Axel. More people are going to get hurt, even killed. It has to stop. We have to do something. Cloud's my brother, I can talk to him. Maybe, maybe he'll turn himself in to Sephiroth or work out something. Maybe they can fight it out. But…we have to do something, and I have to see Cloud again."

"Because he's your brother," said Axel.

"Because of what he did. I need to confront him. I have to understand why."

"All right," said Axel, "if it's what you want. But what about me?"

"You'll come with me," said Roxas as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Won't you?"

"Yeah, of course," said Axel. "It's just, they might try to kill me, you know."

"I won't let them," said Roxas. "I'll go first, and explain that you're my friend, and that you saved me. My word has to count for something, right?"

"I sure hope so."

By the time they reached the human village, the sun was beginning to set. Roxas and Axel paused as they reached the outskirts of the village, dismounting and shooing off the chocobo. It was better if the chocobo's tracks didn't lead directly into the village. And the more chocobo tracks to follow, the better to throw off the naga who were surely tracking them.

After that, Roxas and Axel would have to make their way in on foot. It was likely that the humans were on just as high alert as the naga, which meant heavily armed guards.

Roxas went first, cautiously approaching the village gates. The villagers weren't the only ones armed. Axel had brought his chakrams, and a sword to give to Roxas. Roxas had trained with Cloud as a kid, and Axel had taught him a few things over the years in secret. Most often they sparred for fun, out of boredom, but Roxas assumed Axel must have had another purpose. He probably could have gotten in trouble for teaching Roxas. Maybe Axel saw this day coming; Roxas didn't know for sure.

As they approached the village, they did not draw their weapons. After all, they weren't looking for a fight. Axel hung back, behind Roxas, who would have to tell anyone they came across not to kill him. The plan was simple; Axel would stay behind Roxas and let him do the talking.

Suddenly, a figure lunged at them. It all happened too quick for Roxas to register who was attacking him, only that it was a man. The man ran full tilt at them, sword drawn. It was clear Axel was the one the man wanted to attack, and Roxas wasn't about to let that happen.

Almost instinctively, Roxas drew his blade, and moved to block the blow, staring the attacker down. The man didn't seem much older than Roxas, although he was a little taller and better built. None of these facts made Roxas hesitate in the least.

Using all his weight, Roxas shoved the attacker off of him, pushing the sword to the side. Roxas prepared a slash and so did the other boy, which resulted in both blades locking right at the hand guard.

As if synchronized, both boys again tried the same move on each other. This time, a move designed to disarm their opponent by twisting the other's blade out of their hand. However, done simultaneously, this sent both blades sailing in opposite directions, each boy left with sword flung out of reach.

Before Roxas could register what had happened, the other boy tackled him, knocking him backwards. However, Roxas was used to fighting heavier opponents and keeping his head in a fight. Roxas leaned backward, using his attacker's own momentum to send the other boy rolling over himself and onto his back, where Roxas pinned him.

Roxas glared down at the other boy, whose expression changed to one of disbelief and confusion.

"Roxas?" he asked eyes wide.

At the sound of his name, Roxas's glare melted into a look of confusion as he backed off, and standing. Letting the other up, since he didn't seem like a threat any longer.

"Is it really you?" asked the boy, getting to his feet.

Roxas studied him; he did look vaguely familiar. "Who _are_ you?"

"It's me. Hayner," the boy said, smiling.

"Hayner?" How was that possible? Roxas looked at him closely, Hayner, his best friend when he was a kid, now all grown up but still the same. Roxas burst into a grin. "Whaoh!" Roxas exclaimed as he ran to embrace his friend.

They were so excited, they were practically speaking over each other. "Well how did you" Hayner began, "where did you come from?"

"Aaah! How did you... who... wow... this is cool!" Roxas said, bursting with joy to see Hayner again. "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you," said Hayner, replying so quickly they almost spoke in unison.

"Hey!" Came a stern voice. "What's going on here!" The boys looked up to see another, much taller blonde stalking towards them. Roxas recognized him as Seifer, another boy from their village. "Hayner, you were supposed to be on duty, not screwing around. I should take disciplinary action, and who is this?" He glared at Roxas.

"Seifer, it's Roxas," Hayner said. "He's alive, he's come back!"

"Roxas?" Seifer asked, although he didn't soften in the least. Seifer shook his head. "That still doesn't excuse your lack of vigilance. A naga could slither right through the gates you wouldn't even noti—"

"Uh, hi," said Axel, slithering forward slightly, with a light wave.

Seifer whirled and practically stumbled backwards. "A naga!" His hand went to his hilt.

Roxas immediately got in front of Axel, hands raised. "It's all right, he's my friend."

"Friend?" asked Hayner in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Roxas, "so don't try to kill him."

Seifer growled, but didn't draw his bade. Instead he crossed his arms, and listened.

"Ok, so you know him, he knows you, and he wants to eat us," said Hayner sarcastically, "and we're supposed to be okay with this?"

"He's not going to hurt anyone," assured Roxas, "we're on your side. This is Axel, he's the one who saved me when our village was attacked. I've been living with him for the past five years. What about you, how did you survive? I thought…I thought everyone had been killed."

"It was your mom," Hayner said, "she made sure the kids got out all right and then went back for you!" The blonde fell silent for a long moment; looking down, "But…" he began somberly, "she didn't make it. I'm sorry, Roxas."

"It's all right… It was a long time ago," said Roxas, hanging his head for a moment. His mom had tried to come for him, and had saved everyone else. Looks like Cloud wasn't the only hero in the family. "I didn't think anyone made it. I'm so glad you did! Both of you." Even if he didn't like Seifer, it was good to see him alive.

Seifer just scoffed. "It's your fault it happened! You and your whore of a mother! She's the one who brought ruin on our village by keeping an abomination. The gods were punishing us! Now, you dare show your face around here?" Seifer turned and stormed off, back towards the village.

"What was that about?" Hayner asked staring after him, confused. "I'm sorry, he's an asshole, but I have no idea why he would say that."

Roxas shook his head. "Neither do I," he said. A long moment passed in silence.

"It doesn't matter," said Hayner, "Come on, we need to find Cloud. He'll flip when he finds out you're alive!"

"Right, but, um…what about Axel? Everyone who sees him freaks." Roxas furrowed his brow, trying to think of something, and then his eyes lighted on a coil of rope on Hayner's belt. "Hey, can I have that rope?"

Hayner nodded and handed it to Roxas.

Roxas turned to Axel. "I think I should tie you up, just for looks."


	3. Ripples and Tides Chapter 3

Through the open window, dawn's first light was filtering in, illuminating the hospital room where Sora was held prisoner, hands bound to the bed post. Despite his exhaustion, Sora hadn't slept a wink. The boy was too tense with anticipation. Come dawn, he would make his escape, as soon as Riku came for him.

Riku had to come. They were friends and more, and Riku had promised. Sora knew that if Riku was the one in need of rescue, he would stop at nothing to save him. Riku would do the same. That's what friendship meant; that's what love meant.

Still, there had been those bells earlier, an alarm. He'd heard them, and a lot of commotion. The brunette had no idea what the bells meant, but something was up. However, the bells had been silent for hours, and Sora still had hope that things would go as planned. Sora wasn't the sort to give up hope easily, but even Sora could only cling to hope for so long. As the sun continued to rise with no sign of Riku, and dawn turned to day, it became clear that Riku wasn't coming.

Sora's heart sank. He'd counted on Riku, trusted him, and now, once more, he felt betrayed. Along with hurt, fear began to eat at him. There would be no rescue, and he had no way to escape on his own. The naga were going to kill him; the only question was when. Sora was exhausted and weakened from his injuries, which made it difficult to keep his spirits up.

As Sora at last let himself sink into sleep, there were tears in his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're giving up," came a voice, startling Sora awake. It wasn't cold or mocking; in fact, it was warm, encouraging.

Sora blinked, sitting up. When he saw the stranger was a naga, he shrunk backwards on instinct. Of course it would be a naga, considering he was in their village, but that wasn't what made him nervous. For all he knew, this could be the one sent to execute him. Besides, the naga himself looked pretty intimidating. He was over six feet tall and muscularly built, a warrior, most likely. He had jet black scales, like most of the naga in village. These scales matched his dark hair, which fell like a silken waterfall around his face, but was spiked backward everywhere else.

"Hey," said the naga gently, "don't be afraid. I don't eat humans. Don't eat anything that can talk to you, that's always been my rule. That, and don't drink alcohol on an empty stomach, I learned that the hard way." He gave Sora a friendly smile, which was almost enough to make Sora relax. His smile, combined with the look in the naga's almost impossibly blue eyes, seemed to shine with the light in his heart.

Still, even if the guy reminded him of a puppy, he was a naga, so Sora couldn't entirely relax. "What do you want?"

The naga chuckled softly, shaking his head. "You seem like you could use some encouragement."

Sora looked at him, puzzled. "Who are you?"

"A friend of your brother's," he said.

"Brother?" asked Sora, interrupting, but the naga didn't seem to notice.

"He wouldn't want you to give up, you know, I know Cloud taught you better than that. You're a warrior, Sora; never forget your pride as a warrior. You can't give up. Sometimes, the battle isn't one with swords or strength, but in your heart. The minute you give in the despair, you've lost."

"What?" asked Sora. "How do you know…and Cloud isn't my brother."

The naga smiled again. "Things aren't always what they seem. That's another thing to remember." He looked away, sadness flashing in his eyes as he sighed. He then turned his attention back to Sora, and knelt down beside the bed, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Don't let misunderstandings ruin what you have. You know Riku loves you, so don't give up on him either."

"I don't know if I'll even see him again," Sora sighed heavily, but the naga only smiled.

"So what if it seems hopeless?" Zack asked. "If it were me, I still wouldn't give up. Embrace your dreams, and trust your heart."

He stood, turning to go. As he headed toward the door, it opened and Sephiroth slithered in, eyes cold. The black haired naga paused, looking at Sephiroth, his expression a mixture of so many things: sadness, yearning, regret. Sephiroth didn't seem to the see the naga at all. Then the black haired naga slithered forward, passing through Sephiroth.

Sora's eyes snapped opened. He was still lying in bed.

A dream?

It didn't feel like a dream, but he had been asleep. Hours had passed, and the sun was setting. Sora sat up, and saw that Sephiroth was there; he must have just come in. The naga slithered toward him.

"Time to wake up," Sephiroth said coldly. His cat-slit green eyes seemed to pierce right through Sora. The hatred in the naga's stare was enough to make Sora pale. At this Sephiroth laughed. "Don't worry, little mouse. It isn't time for you to die yet, as much as I'd enjoy ending your pathetic little life."

"Then what are you waiting for?" snarled Sora.

"All in good time," Sephiroth assured him. "You see, I have a gift for Cloud. I'll give him despair, starting with having to watch you die. You are important to him, aren't you? Attacking me to save him? That was very foolish, you know. But don't worry. No hard feelings over that. When I kill you, it won't be anything personal. I simply wish to destroy everything Cloud cares about, so that by the time I kill him, he'll beg for death. Now come," Sephiroth drew a knife, cutting the ropes that bound Sora. He proceeded to grab Sora by the wrist, pulling him out of bed, "our healer says you're in good enough condition to be moved, so I want you to attend a little meeting."

In short order Sora was dragged into the meeting hall, through a crowd of naga. The crowd parted, making way for Sephiroth, as the naga headed for the center of the hall. In the center, there was a large support beam, and when they reached it two naga came forward, grabbing Sora and swiftly tying him to the post.

The crowd cheered at this, some literally hissing at Sora, others calling out encouragement to the naga who bound him. Once Sora was bound, the two naga moved back and another came forward to stand beside Sephiroth. This naga was silver haired and darker skinned, his eyes amber.

"Alpha," Sephiroth said bowing his head to the other naga.

The rest of the nagas in the circle around the meeting hall all bowed, some lower than others, echoing Sephiroth's address. "Alpha," they said in unison, recognizing the amber-eyed naga's authority. He was Xemnas, their king.

Xemnas spoke then, addressing all who'd gathered. "My people, a glorious day will soon be upon us. For too long have we let the humans live so close to our land, enemies that would kill us all in cold blood if they had the chance! Years ago, we lost one of our number to a human attack, and we retaliated. For if we did not strike preemptively then, it would have been the humans who came to our village! So we fought them there, and won, so that we would never have to fight them here!"

A cheer went up through the crowd.

When the clamor died down, their leader continued. "Now, we must fight again. Our General was attacked by the very savage who murdered Zack, aided by this boy you see before you!"

The crowd again hissed at Sora. Calls went up for Sora to be killed then and there, but the Alpha raised a hand to silence them.

"Humans are animals, our rightful prey, but dangerous to us! If a wolf took one from our flock, we would slaughter the pack before any more sheep were taken. Likewise, the human threat will be eliminated! Then their lands will be ours, and our resources and pack will grow stronger than ever before. However, this victory will not come easily; each of you must be willing to fight, to die for your pack's glory! All of us here are of the same tribe, the same pack. Remember the strength of the pack is your strength; the fate of the pack is your fate! For all of us, you will fight, one for all!"

The naga paused for another round of cheers before turning to Sephiroth. "General," he nodded, giving the floor to Sephiroth.

"As I am sure you are aware," Sephiroth began, "last night, one of our own betrayed us! Even now, some of our warriors continue to search for the traitor, my own apprentice among them."

Riku, thought Sora. That explained why he hadn't come. Sora felt bad for ever doubting him.

"Like many of you," Sephiroth continued, "I spent the half the night and good part of the day in pursuit of the traitor, to no avail. Although we did manage to round up most of our chocobos, the birds which will carry our cannons into war, and carry away the spoils of our victory, so it was not a total loss. However, I fear that Axel, a naga I once looked upon as a brother, may be our undoing. He knows our village, and if he joins with the humans our defenses will be compromised. We must strike now, so that we may fight the humans on our terms, before we are attacked. However, Axel will have surely warned the humans that we are poised to attack, and fighting them in their own land would be ill advised. They would know the terrain, giving them the advantage. So, we will lure the humans to fight exactly where we want them to. The place of battle will be the Abilene plains, which lies between our village and theirs. They will come to us there, because we have something they want," Sephiroth nodded toward Sora. "Then, when they arrive, we will execute the boy before their very eyes! And they will know fear, and loss, but this will be but a taste of what we will give them!"

A roar went up from the crowd. Battle cries. However, when the den had quieted, another voice was heard.

"What?" asked one of the naga.

The crowd fell silent. Those around the one who spoke backed away, and it became clear who had dared to question Sephiroth.

"Demyx?" Sephiroth glared at the blonde naga. "Do you have something to say?"

"Um…" Demyx whimpered under the general's gaze. "Well…I think this is a horrible plan. Why kill the human in front of the others? That will only make them angry. Then they'll fight even harder. How is that a good plan? Also, we're expecting them to come to us, why not just march to their village, and put them under siege, wait a few days until the run out of supplies and then attack?"

Gasps and murmurs filled the room.

Xemnas was clearly not amused. "You have no right to question your superiors, Omega. Or have you forgotten your place in this pack? Sephiroth is our fiercest warrior, our General in war, and you are a cowardly lay-about minstrel who can barely hunt for himself!"

Demyx fixed his gaze on the floor, whimpering. "Sorry?"

"Alpha," said Sephiroth, "perhaps we need not be so harsh. The Omega only wishes to be helpful, and so he shall be. We have prepared a declaration of war, informing the humans of the prisoner we've taken as well as when and where we wish to fight. Someone must deliver the message, and I think Demyx has just volunteered."

"Volunteered?" asked Demyx, shrinking back as if he'd been slapped. "But…but…"

"No," came another voice, as a pink haired naga came forward. "This task is too important to entrust to the Omega. I will take the message."

"Marluxia?" Xemnas seemed confused. "Why would you take this task? As my younger brother you are next in line for my throne. Why would you take such a dangerous assignment?"

"I am a warrior, brother," Marluxia answered. "Excuse me, Alpha. I might be killed in battle when we go to war just as easily as on this mission. However, if the humans kill an unarmed messenger, then it will be a rallying cry for us. Who better to be martyred than I? If I am killed on this mission, then my pack will fight all the harder to avenge their fallen prince. Besides, I wouldn't want Demyx in danger." The pink haired naga slithered to Demyx, putting a hand on his shoulder affectionately.

Xemnas looked to Sephiroth.

"If the Alpha allows you to take this mission," said Sephiroth, "then take this scroll and leave at once. Carry a white flag with you, so they know you do not come to fight." Sephiroth pulled a scroll from a pocket on his belt, offering it to Marluxia.

Marluxia came forward, looking to Xemnas for approval. The Alpha nodded. Marluxia took the scroll, and headed out into the night.

The meeting was adjourned shortly after, although it was certain Sephiroth would meet to brief the warriors again. They left Sora where he was, tried up in the meeting hall. Sephiroth said the building would be easier to guard, and that Sora didn't need a bed to sleep in.

"Don't make yourself too comfortable," Sephiroth said, sneering. "We'll be moving to the encampment in a few hours, and then at dawn, you die." With that, Sephiroth left. There was work to be done to get everyone moved out. The warriors still out in pursuit of Axel would return now that the sun had set, and they'd all march out together to set up and encampment in pale light of the waxing moon.

In the meantime, Sora was left to sit and contemplate his fate. Death at dawn! He had mere hours to live. He knew there were guards posted outside, and rescue was impossible at this point. No chance of escape.

The naga in his dream had said not to give up, but what hope was there to hold on to? He was right though, even in the darkness there was still light. As long as he had hope, there was a chance. More than anything, Sora wanted to see Riku again, if only to tell him that it was okay, that he understood why Riku hadn't come.

It seemed some wishes could come true. For soon enough, Riku slipped inside, slithering towards Sora.

"Volunteered for guard duty," the naga said. "There are more guards outside, but I said I wanted to keep a closer eye on you. They think I'm a bit paranoid, but they understand. They think I really want to see you killed. Oh gods, Sora, I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," Sora said. "You were sent after Axel, right? I heard something about him turning traitor and running off? Does that mean Roxas is all right?"

"Yeah," Riku nodded, "Axel saved him. It means he's a traitor now, and the pack will kill him just as quickly as they would any human, but I guess it's worth it to him." Riku sighed. "I'm glad Roxas is alive, but Axel's betrayal kind of threw a wrench in my plans. There was no way I could get to you, now."

"I understand," said Sora. "There's nothing we can do. In the morning, Sephiroth is going to kill me."

Riku was silent for a long moment. "It's worse than that," he told the brunette, "Sephiroth…he's ordered me to execute you."

Sora's eyes widened. "What? But…but why?"

Riku shook his head. "Don't know, I guess he thinks I'd want to be the one to do it. I did swear revenge on you before…" Another heavy sigh escaped Riku's lips.

"Revenge for what?" asked Sora confused.

"For stabbing Sephiroth," said Riku. "You stabbed him in the back. I know now, you were just acting out of love, but before, I was just so angry I couldn't understand."

"You were angry! You were the one who tried to eat me!"

"I wasn't trying to eat you," Riku sighed, "I was going to swallow you, and then let you go once Sephiroth was gone. You wouldn't have been hurt, it's a naga thing," Riku waved it off, "Then once Seph got distracted, I let you go anyway, but instead of running you hurt my mentor. I thought…I felt betrayed, but that doesn't matter now. It was all a misunderstanding."

"Yeah," said Sora, nodding, "on both our parts, just like he said."

"What? Who?" asked Riku confused.

Sora shook his head. "It's nothing, just a dream. Anyway, I'm sorry Riku, for everything. We don't have much time, do we?"

Riku shook his head, moving closer to embrace Sora. He leaned in, gently kissing Sora on the lips. Sora's lips parted, allowing Riku's serpentine tongue to enter. Sea blue eyes slipped shut and all his senses focused on this stolen kiss in the dark.

When the kiss finally broke, Sora asked, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Riku said. "I'm sorry."

"No," said Sora, shaking his head, "don't be. Like I said, loving you is worth it, even if I die tomorrow. I'm honestly more worried about you. You'll have to do it; they'll kill you if you don't."

"I don't know if I can. Even if I wasn't the one executing you, I can't stand by and watch you die," Riku admitted, looking away. "I love you."

"And I love you too," said Sora, "so I really don't want to see you get killed. There's no sense in both of us dying."

Riku leaned in, kissing Sora again. The door opened with a loud creek. Riku instantly back away, but maybe not quickly enough. Sora eyes widened, had they been discovered? He looked to see the blonde naga who had spoken up at the meeting.

"Hey," said Demyx, "We're moving out soon. I'm supposed to help you take him." The blonde naga slithered closer, looking at Sora. He then leaned in, sniffing him.

Sora stiffened as the naga drew close, invading his personal space.

"You can't eat him, Demyx!" snapped Riku annoyed.

"I wasn't planning to. He smells like Roxas," Demyx said sadly. He licked Sora's cheek gently, and smiled at him warmly. "Tastes the same too."

Sora cringed at being licked.

"Sorry," said Demyx, "you just remind me of Roxas. He was my friend." Demyx sighed heavily, "And apparently you're Riku's."

Riku looked at him shocked.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," said Demyx, before laughing. "I'm not a complete idiot, you know. I'd love to hear this story, but we don't have time. We're supposed to tie him up and load him into the wagon; Sephiroth's moving everyone out. Xiggy and X-face are waiting outside, so..." Demyx sighed heavily. "You obviously don't want to kill him. Axel's a traitor; if our side wins, he and Roxas are as good as dead, and with all this fighting, who knows who else we'll lose. Everything's so messed up."

Demyx began untieing Sora. Once Sora was free, he took him by the arm. "Don't struggle, I don't want to hurt you."

Riku slung the rope over his shoulder and took Sora gently by the other arm, looking at him sadly.

Sora nodded; there was no way to escape. All he could do was go along, to whatever fate awaited him.


	4. Ripples and Tides Chapter 4

With Hayner at his side and Axel slithering close behind, hands bound, Roxas made his way into the human village. This was Moirae, Aerith's village. Roxas had never been here before, but remembered Cloud used to journey here often to visit Aerith and do his part as warrior, for the warriors were in charge of protecting all the villages in the area.

It wasn't too different from Nibel, his own village, which had been destroyed five years ago, and, ironically, not very different from the naga village either. Just like in the naga village, Roxas was greeted by unfriendly stares when he entered. But then Roxas realized that it wasn't him the villagers were staring at, it was Axel.

Most of the villagers had never seen a naga before, and gazed wide-eyed at Axel. Some stepped further back, and others whispered fearfully to one another. Squall Leonheart was the first to come forward. He was one of the warriors from their village. Roxas wondered exactly how many people had survived the attack.

Squall was muscularly built, as fitted a fighter, and bore a scar from battle between his bright blue eyes. His hair was a light brown, and came down to his shoulders. It was clear from the way the man held himself that he was a leader here. His gaze was cold when he stared at Axel.

Squall looked at Hayner. "You captured a naga alive?" he asked, as though he couldn't believe it.

"Well, not exactly, Leon," Hayner admitted. "You see, he's—"

"He's my friend," Roxas cut in, getting the man's full attention for the first time.

Leon froze when he saw Roxas, recognition dawning in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, another voice called out.

"Roxas?"

Roxas looked up, his eyes locking with Cloud's. His brother stood a few feet away, looking as though he'd just seen a ghost. Roxas looked at him. Cloud was older now, taller, his muscles more defined, although he still had a light, almost feminine frame. Still, there was no doubt it was Cloud; only one person could have hair like that, yellow spikes that would put a chocobo to shame.

As he laid eyes on his brother, Roxas was overwhelmed with emotion. Cloud was right there, his brother, his family, when for so long he thought he'd been left alone. For a moment, it seemed that time had stopped, and they were both frozen there, just staring. Then Cloud moved, racing to embrace him, and Roxas ran to him as well. They met in a crushing hug as Cloud lifted him off the ground, squeezing him so tightly he could hardly breathe.

Finally, Cloud set him down, but they did not move apart. Cloud continued to hold him, resting his head on Roxas's shoulder for a long moment. When Cloud did pull back, he cupped Roxas's face gently in one hand, as if to assure himself that Roxas was really there.

"You're alive," he breathed, tears continuing to stream down his face. "Gods, Roxas. I thought I lost you."

Roxas felt his own eyes well with tears. Cloud was here, and he was finally home. In this moment nothing mattered. His anger at Cloud for what he had done had momentarily vanished; all that mattered was that he was with his brother again.

However, their reunion was cut short by the arrival of another, the village's chief, a man known as Ansem the Wise. He was an older man, although his hair was not yet gray, but rather light blonde. His hair was long, but neatly swept back, away from his face, which was almost clean shaven except for a mustache and goatee which framed his mouth. His mouth was currently set in a hard line, his expression stern.

"What is the meaning of this?" he boomed, glaring at Axel. "Who let this monstrosity into our village? Even bound, it's no less dangerous! This serpent should be beheaded immediately!"

It was Hayner who spoke up. Any friend of Roxas, was a friend of his. "He's on our side!"

Axel sighed heavily, and spoke. "I'm not your enemy, that's for sure. I have left the nagas. I'm a rogue, got it memorized? I only came here for Roxas's sake," the naga explained.

Roxas pulled away from Cloud, moving to Axel's side. "Axel saved me! He gave up everything for me, and I owe him my life five times over. He's my friend, and no one's going to touch him!"

Ansem laughed. "Your friend? Nagas don't have friends, they don't have feelings. They are nothing more than vicious monsters that should be destroyed! Surely, helping you was merely part of some scheme; perhaps torture is in order, to determine the truth of the matter. His scales would certainly make a nice pelt, and perhaps being skinned alive would loosen his tongue."

Roxas snarled, lunging forward at Ansem, only to be held back by Leon, who he struggled against fiercely. "I'll kill you if you touch him!" Roxas screamed at Ansem, "Ignorant bastard! I hate you so much!" Then Roxas turned his attention to Leon. "Let me go!"

Ansem only laughed harder. "You, kill me? You're hardly in any position to make threats."

"No, but I am," said Cloud stepping forward. "Axel saved my brother's life, which means I am in his debt. If you want to get to him, you'll have to go through me, and if any of _my_ men would fight me on your orders, now is not the time. The naga may be planning an attack, and you'll need every man you can get, including me."

Leon looked at Cloud. "I won't fight him. No disrespect sir, but I've pledged my sword to Cloud, not to you."

Roxas relaxed, grateful, if not surprised that Cloud was on his side. Since learning that Cloud had been responsible for Zack's death, and inadvertently, the destruction of Nibel, Roxas hadn't known what to make of his brother. He couldn't reconcile the memory of his loving brother, his hero, with a monster who would murder someone who considered him a friend. Cloud standing up for Axel just made him all the more confused.

When it became clear that Roxas wasn't going to throw a punch at Ansem, Leon let him go. Roxas moved to Cloud's side, in front of Axel, and said, "The naga _are_ planning an attack. It's part of why we came here, to warn everybody."

"As if your word is worth anything, boy," sneered Ansem, "considering where your loyalties lie. Clearly, you're with them, and against us," he said glaring at Axel.

"Whether you believe us or not, the naga are coming. So we really don't have time for a Q and A," Axel retorted. "But if you want to waste time fighting the people who are on your side in this, go right ahead."

"We don't have time for this," said Leon. "If an attack is imminent, we need to ready our forces."

"I'll take responsibility for Axel," said Cloud. "He'll stay in my house, and if there's any treachery on his part, then I'll take full responsibility."

The crowd that had gathered were now murmuring together nervously. Some moved off towards their homes, while others looked to Ansem for direction, fear clear in their eyes. If an attack was coming, they needed assurance that their leaders had things in hand, and now it seemed that their two head warriors were about to have a face-off with the village's chief.

Ansem looked at the crowd, then back at the men in front of them. "Naga are unpredictable villains, and could strike at any time; clearly preparing now would be most wise," Ansem said, "Cloud, you will keep an eye on that one, but I'd also advise you to watch your back. He might turn on you. Now come along, Leon, there is much work to do."

Ansem left, followed by Leon and a few other men, as the crowd dispersed.

Cloud sighed heavily, and turned to Roxas. "It's all right," Cloud said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Roxas nodded. "Thanks for standing up to him."

Cloud turned, facing Axel. "I really did mean what I said. I'm in your debt. I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for Roxas."

"You don't have to thank me; I didn't do it for you. I did it for Roxas's sake, he's my friend," Axel said. "And before we were friends, I did it for Zack; he wouldn't want an innocent murdered in cold blood."

Roxas stiffened slightly. Axel couldn't sound more passive aggressive if he tried. Well, at least maybe now Cloud would give some explanation.

However, at that moment, they were interrupted by the arrival of Seifer and his gang. The tall teen glared at Roxas.

"This is your fault," Seifer spat. "You come back, and suddenly the village is in danger. You really think that's a coincidence? I know what you are!"

Cloud rounded on Seifer. "If you have something to say to him, say it me. Now, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Roxas is cursed! He should have been destroyed the moment he was born, but your mother wouldn't listen!" Seifer growled. "He's a twin."

Roxas's eyes widened in disbelief. How could that be? If he was a twin, he would have been killed, regardless of what his mother wanted; that was the law.

"Wait, so Roxas was a twin?" asked Axel. "Then what happened to his sibling, and what's the big deal?"

"In my village," Roxas explained, "we believed that twins were a curse. Only animals and monsters had more than one child at a time, after all. So twins can't be human, they're demons, or at least one of them is, but there's no way to tell which. If twins are born, they're both abandoned in the forest to die, because if they were kept, the demon twin could bring terrible things upon everyone."

"Exactly," sneered Seifer, "and look at what happened. You were kept, and our village was destroyed! Now you come back, and it seems like this village is going to meet the same end. If you really cared about any of us, you'd do us a favor and leave."

Cloud's gaze darkened. "Roxas isn't going anywhere. He's my family, no matter what. Besides, where do you get off with these accusations?"

"My mother was a midwife," Seifer said. "I was three years old, but I still remember. Your mother was begging mine to let her keep her children, or at least one. I didn't really understand what I saw until years later, after I learned about twins. I confronted her, and she confessed what she did. She hid one of the babies, and didn't tell anyone there had been twins. So Roxas was allowed to stay in the village, and bring ruin on all of us!"

"My people had their own reasons for attacking your village!" Axel broke in. "Here I thought humans weren't so bad, but maybe Roxas is the exception, if you lot go around killing your own young!"`

"We're not all like that. In this village, twins are venerated, a gift from the gods," came another voice, a woman's. Roxas turned to see a brown haired woman, hair tied up in braids, approaching. She was dressed in a soft pink dress, and had a red ribbon in her hair. She had a kind face, warmth shining in her green eyes.

"Aerith," Cloud said in greeting.

"All of us are children of the earth. Roxas isn't some demon because his mother was blessed with two births, Seifer," Aerith said. "Besides, we knew an attack might be coming. You can't blame Roxas."

Cloud sighed heavily. "My village's beliefs and laws held that twins must be killed, but—"

"Roxas is my friend," Hayner cut in, "and your brother, and a member of our tribe, and whether it was right or not, he was allowed to live. If you really think that's what doomed us, then maybe you should blame your own mother, Seifer. She was the one who broke the law by letting Roxas live in the first place."

Hayner's harsh words were enough to silence Seifer, who turned away.

"Let's just get out here, you know?" suggested Raijin. Seifer nodded, and headed off with the others. They had work to do; everyone did.

"I should probably go too," said Hayner. "I'm still supposed to be on duty. I'll see you around, Roxas." He pulled Roxas close and hugged him. "Glad to have you back."

Once they were alone, Aerith was the first to speak. All the while she'd been staring at Roxas. It made him feel a little awkward, really.

"You're Cloud's brother," she said. "He talked about you all the time. I'm sorry for staring, it's just, you look so much like Sora and with what Seifer says.—"

"Sora is Roxas's twin," came a deep voice from the shadows. A man stepped out of the darkness of an alley way. Roxas turned to stare. He was pale as a ghost, which stood in stark contrast to his long black hair. He wore a cape of a dull earth red, tattered from wear, and had the look of someone who had spent a great deal of time in the wilds. A bow was slung over his back.

"Vincent?" asked Aerith.

"Vincent Valentine?" asked Cloud, equally surprised. "When did you get here?"

"A few nights ago. Heard the village might need fighters," Vincent explained. "I don't see the point of calling attention to myself; otherwise I might have dropped in. However, a naga helping a human isn't something you see every day. Thought I'd hang around and hear the story. Instead, I heard that idiot," he nodded in the direction Seifer had gone, "and realized I had some information you'd probably want."

"Cloud, who is this?" asked Roxas.

"He's a ranger," answered Cloud, "a hunter who roams the wilderness. I met him through Aerith."

"He's the one who gave me Sora," said Aerith. "Vincent brought him to me when Sora was just a newborn." Aerith fixed her gaze on Vincent. "You told me you found Sora in the forest."

"Not the whole truth," Vincent said, "I met a woman, a midwife, in the woods outside Nibel. She gave me the child and told me to take him far away, or she'd have to leave him to die. She made me promise never to tell anyone where I'd gotten the baby."

"Outside Nibel... then Sora is my brother," said Cloud, a faint smile forming on his face. "It's funny, I always thought of him like a brother, but I never would have guessed. Not that you mean any less to me, Roxas," Cloud quickly assured him. "This doesn't change anything; I'm still so glad you're back, and still determined to rescue Sora. The nagas have taken him, we're sure of it."

"Yes," said Axel, "Sephiroth intends to execute him, but before you go thinking up a rescue plan, realize you'd be playing right into Sephiroth's hands. Besides, last I heard, Sephiroth is going to come to you. He wants you to watch when he kills Sora. He just wants you to suffer. That's why he destroyed your village. You killed his lover, and for Sephiroth, revenge can get very icky."

"What…killed his lover? I don't know what you're talking about," said Cloud.

"I'm talking about Zack!" snapped Axel.

"Zack? I didn't kill Zack," said Cloud vehemently. "Zack was my friend. I didn't kill him; nagas did, while I was forced to watch. They killed him because he was my friend, so if that's what you mean—"

"No," said Axel. "Sephiroth…Sephiroth said you killed him. That he saw you covered in Zack's blood with your hand on the hilt of the blade that killed him!"

Cloud sighed heavily. "I remember," he said, "Sephiroth came after the others had gone. They'd taken my knife and stabbed Zack. Then, once I was free, I tried to do something to save Zack. I was pulling the knife out when Sephiroth arrived. Before I had time to explain, Sephiroth attacked me, then took Zack and disappeared. I honestly don't think he knew about the other nagas' plans. I really believe he loved Zack, but that doesn't change the fact that Sephiroth killed a lot of innocent people trying to get to me, when I had nothing to do with what happened!"

"Naga…but," Axel faltered, "my people don't kill our own kind, it's forbidden. I don't…I don't understand."

"Whatever happened," said Aerith, "Cloud isn't to blame. It's late, and there's dinner waiting at home. It's been a long day, and who knows what's to come tomorrow. Now, everyone come on. Enough standing in the streets, let's go home. There'll be a hot supper and a warm bed for both of you. We'll sort out the truth eventually, but I think there's been enough talk for tonight. Vincent, you're more than welcome to come for din—where did Vincent go?" There was no sign of the ranger. "Why does he always do that?" Aerith sighed heavily. "Oh well, guess it'll just be the four of us then."

Cloud nodded, and then looked at Axel. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm not your enemy, Axel, I want you to know that. Zack talked about you, you were like a son to him, and now you've saved my brother. You'll be welcome in my house. I'm sorry if it was easier believing I killed Zack, but now you know the truth."

Axel swallowed and took a deep breath. "I'm glad you didn't kill Zack; it's just hard to imagine who could, especially out of his own pack. You'll have to tell me more, but tomorrow. Aerith's right, it's been a very long day."

That night, after dinner, Roxas lay in bed, unable to sleep, though the hours passed one after another. He was in Sora's room, in Sora's bed. He couldn't believe that all this time, he'd had a twin. A twin he was in danger of losing. They had come here to do something, to stop the fighting, but so far hadn't done anything useful. If Ansem was any example, the humans were just as prejudiced as the nagas were. Besides, Sephiroth would never believe that nagas killed Zack; it was unheard of.

Roxas sighed heavily as he rolled over again. No matter what he did, sleep wouldn't come. Finally, he got out of bed, creeping down stairs into the living room where Axel was coiled on the floor in make shift bed of quilts and pillows. The blonde quietly crawled into bed beside him.

"Roxy?" Axel whispered.

"I couldn't sleep," Roxas confessed, "any room for me in your coils?" Immediately, coils wrapped around him, pulling him close so that Axel could hold Roxas in his arms as well.

Axel kissed his cheek gently. "I love you Roxas." Then the naga snuggled into him. Roxas closed his eyes, settling into the warmth of silken scales and soft skin which held him. Despite everything that had happened, and how uncertain the future still was, here Roxas felt completely safe, and easily slipped into unconsciousness.

Roxas awoke to sound of a shouting. From outside the window he heard the town crier sending up the alarm. "A naga approaches!"

Cloud came rushing down the stairs, followed by Aerith. When Cloud reached the living room he looked at Roxas, surprised to see him there.

"What's going on?" asked Roxas, sitting up.

"Not sure," said Cloud, "I'm going to check out."

"We'll go with you," Axel volunteered, getting up while helping Roxas to his feet as well.

The blonde boy nodded, eager to find out exactly what was going on.

Together, the three headed out, where they saw a pink-haired naga carrying a white flag, escorted by two human guards.

"Marluxia?" asked Axel, confused.

"Who is he?" asked Cloud.

"Our leader's younger brother," Axel said, watching them pass. "He's carrying the flag of a messenger."

"Why would Xemnas send him?" asked Roxas, confused. "And why would Marluxia agree to going?" From what Roxas knew of the naga, he'd probably think he was too important for such a task.

Ansem hurried out to meet the guards. "Another naga," he said. "And what is it you want? You bear a message?" Once again, a crowd was forming. Cloud, Roxas, and Axel moved closer to listen.

"Two, in fact," said Marluxia. "One, a declaration of war from the leader of the naga." He held out a scroll to Ansem who snatched it from him at once.

"War?" Ansem asked, wide-eyed, hastily opening the scroll to read. "Battle at dawn? That's hardly enough time to prepare."

"If you don't come, our forces will march on your village," Marluxia warned. "And I don't mean to threaten you, only to inform you that you must be prepared."

"And the second message?" asked Ansem.

"That, I bring on behalf of myself. Sephiroth, our General, wages this war to avenge the death of a naga named Zack Fair who he believes was murdered by the human known as Cloud Strife. However, Cloud had no part in that murder, and if the truth comes out, this entire war may yet be avoided."

"What truth?" shouted Axel over the crowd, which immediately parted to make room for the naga as he came forward.

"Who killed Zack, and why he was murdered. The entire sordid scheme."

"Which you knew this entire time?" asked Axel, furious.

"I regret that I did, but held my tongue out of love for Xemnas, it's my duty to look after the well-being of my favorite brother after all."

"He's your only brother," Roxas pointed out.

"That's all the more reason for me to be protective, even if he is my older brother. However, things have simply gone too far. The truth must come out before any more people die needlessly."

"Are you saying Xemnas ordered Zack killed," asked Axel, "because he was friends with Cloud?"

"Oh, something far more insidious than that," Marluxia assured him.


	5. Ripples and Tides Chapter 5

It would be dawn soon. Riku had slept a few hours in the back of one of the wagons on Sephiroth's orders. There was a battle ahead and Sephiroth would have his apprentice well rested. As well rested as possible under the circumstances at least. Fortunately, naga weren't like humans; they could stay awake for long periods of time, and recover fairly quickly on a few hours sleep.

There'd be time for rest after the battle, or else the eternal sleep of death. At the moment, Riku wondered if death wouldn't be a mercy. Perhaps he'd let himself be killed. How nice to sleep forever, and maybe dream whatever dreams came after, if there was something more than oblivion waiting to greet him once he fell. Regardless of what lay after death, it would be better than living in a world where Sora was dead by his hand.

Dawn would come all too soon, he could tell by the stars as he stared up at the sky. He'd woken from a fitful sleep and gone to stretch his coils. He slithered aimlessly for a while, but was careful to keep up with caravan as they moved towards the place they'd make their encampment. As he slithered, Riku's mind wandered.

Sephiroth had ordered him to kill Sora. He'd taken Riku aside the moment the young naga returned from the futile hunt for Axel.

"Riku, there you are. I am glad I caught you, I have something to tell you," Sephiroth had said. He'd looked at him the way Riku had always wished he would. It was the look a buck deer might give his fawn, the son who would follow in his footsteps. A look that said Riku was his, an apprentice worthy of training under the greatest fighter their village had ever known. Sephiroth had been his hero, everything he'd ever wanted to be.

After what happened with Sephiroth wounded and Riku to blame as much as the human he'd let go, Riku would have done anything to regain Sephiroth's trust. Anything to prove that Sephiroth hadn't made a mistake in taking him as a apprentice. Every young naga in the village had wanted Sephiroth to be their master, but it was Riku who'd been chosen. That was his highest honor, and failing Sephiroth had been his greatest shame.

Then, earlier that night, Sephiroth had taken him aside and said the words Riku had waited his entire life to hear. "You did well, Riku," Sephiroth had said. "You've proven yourself, and as a reward I am going to give you the highest honor I bestow. Tomorrow you will see battle for first time, and you shall draw the first blood. You were the one to capture Sora, it is only fitting that his life be yours to take. I don't need to kill him myself, I only wish to order Sora's death and watch as Cloud stands helpless. But you shall be the one to kill him, as is your right. So I will give you that pleasure and that honor, my apprentice."

What could he say? What could he do. If Sephiroth thought he was a traitor then he was as good as dead. It didn't help that Sephiroth had always been able to see right through him. Even his hesitation betrayed him. _"Well don't you have anything to say? Doesn't this please you, Riku?"_ He'd hastily assured Sephiroth that he was glad, it was just so much, such a great honor. He couldn't believe he was worthy, he didn't know what to say. Riku had _thanked_ Sephiroth then, thanked him for ordering him to do something that was tearing him apart.

If things were different, Riku really would have been elated. As it was, he didn't know what he was going to do. Part of him thought Sephiroth wasn't trying to honor him, he was trying to test him. Just how loyal was Riku? Would he kill Sora without so much as flinching?

Riku wasn't sure he knew the answer. Like Sora had said, there was no sense in both of them dying. If Riku didn't kill Sora they'd both die. Maybe that would be easier. Refuse to hurt Sora, and follow him into the dark with unstained hands.

The wagons came to a halt, and the nagas set about readying themselves for what was to come. A few hours until dawn, not much time. But the nagas were more prepared than the humans would be, or so Sephiroth assured them. Word had been left at the village for all those returning from tracking Axel or rounding up the birds he'd set free, to ready themselves to follow the trail of the assembled army. All who could were to join the battle.

Xion had arrived some thirty minutes ago, leading three chocobos she'd managed to catch. This was quite a relief to the nagas hauling some of the heavier carts. They'd caught some of the chocobos, but not quite enough to hitch up all the carts and there'd been no time to waste. So Xion had been greeted with cheers when she handed off the birds. Then Sephiroth had asked to speak with her.

From what Riku knew about Sephiroth, it was likely that the naga had his suspicions about Xion. After all, she was Axel's apprentice, and that bond ran deep. Besides, anyone who'd seen Xion with Axel and Roxas knew that Xion had been just as much a friend to the human as she'd been to Axel.

A sigh escaped Riku's lips as he stared into the darkness. What was happening was bad, as bad as things could possibly get. Apprentices and masters made enemies, friends forced to turn on each other. How had everything gone so wrong?

"Hey, Riku," came Xigbar's gruff voice. "Mind doing me a favor?" Riku turned to see Xigbar standing with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face. "I've got Demyx on guard duty 'cause I need a break. Wouldn't mind helping him keep an eye on the human, right?" He slithered to Riku, a warm smile on his face. "As if, I know you'd love the chance to gloat, right? I heard Sephiroth's letting you make the kill, good on you." He clapped a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Anyway, I don't really trust Demyx watching the kid alone, so if you wouldn't mind?"

"No," said Riku, "I can watch him."

"Knew I could count on you," said Xigbar.

Riku nodded and slithered off towards the cart where Sora was being kept. He knew exactly where it was, but up until now had been avoiding it. Because Riku was a coward and he knew it. As much as he wanted to see Sora, he didn't know he could look him in he eyes knowing that...

Another sigh. Riku was braver than this. He owed it to Sora to spend what time they had left together. With only Demyx on duty, Riku would be safe to speak freely, even if he had no idea what he was going to say.

It was lucky for Riku that no one thought Demyx could, or would, do anything by himself. And lucky that Xigbar had pawned off his share of guard duty on him. Even though they were paired, Xigbar didn't have much patience for Demyx, sure Xigbar would fuck the younger naga but that didn't mean he liked working with Demyx.

Riku knew Demyx was more competent than he let on, but was happy to let people think he was useless. Useless people were given less work, and that was always a good thing in Demyx's book. More time to goof off.

Demyx wasn't the sort of person Riku would naturally be inclined to like. In fact, up until tonight he'd looked down upon the naga as a good for nothing annoyance. But Riku had found an unexpected ally in Demyx.

Riku never thought Demyx would have a soft spot for humans in his heart. Hell, the only spot Riku thought Demyx had for humans was a spot in his stomach if he managed to catch one. Apparently, there was more to Demyx than Riku thought, or maybe friendship was strong enough to make even predator and prey get along.

It had worked well enough for him and Sora, until everything got messed up. Riku looked at Sora when he made his way to the cart, and found that Sora was looking at him.

"I'm here to help guard," Riku said, loud enough to make his voice carry. Demyx nodded, and then looked around.

"We're far enough from everyone else that we can talk," Demyx said, "Sora and I have been getting to know each other. So, any plan for how we're saving him? I suggested I could pretend to eat him, but Sephiroth might slit me open for that one. Besides, Axel's already pulled that trick. He wouldn't get far if we just let him run now, and again, I really don't want to die."

"I don't have a plan Demyx," Riku admitted. He squeezed his eyes shut, and massaged his temples.

"It's all right," said Sora. "I know things are bad. I don't expect you to work miracles, so don't blame yourself. All right, Riku?"

Riku managed a small smile. So like Sora to be concerned for him at a time like this. The silver haired naga looked away, once more staring off into the darkness of the night. What he was supposed to say? How could he not blame himself? It was his fault Sora was in this situation. He was the one who'd brought him back to the village, he was the one who hadn't helped him escape while they had a chance. Maybe if he hadn't waited so long Sora could have gotten out before the alarms went up.

Riku looked back and found Sora was staring at him. His expression sort of dreamy.

"What are you looking at?" Riku asked. How could Sora be so calm at a time like this? Even if panicking wouldn't do them any good, Sora had to be worried, right? "Sora?" He asked again.

Sora looked away, then back at Riku. "Just...just thinking," said Sora. "You're really beautiful. I mean, as a naga. Like a mermaid, except snake instead of fish."

"Which is better," said Demyx. "Fish are slimy and so are merfolk. I caught one once, and it slipped right out my coils. It wasn't fair at all."

"Demyx," said Riku, "no one cares."

"Right, sorry," said Demyx. "You're being all cute, and I should stay quiet."

"I'm not just being cute," said Sora. "I just...naga aren't monsters. You're creatures, sure, and you're certainly different. But it doesn't have to be like this. If everyone could just see."

"That we aren't different," came another voice. A soft, female voice. All three jumped, they didn't think anyone was close enough to overhear them.

"Xion," said Riku. "Where did you come from."

"Talking with the general," she said. "After Sephiroth dismissed me I came looking for you. He has something for you." She shrugged. "But, really, don't mind me, I can be pretty quiet when I want to, and I have good hearing. All the same, be careful. You wouldn't want anyone else to catch you being friendly."

Sora looked at Xion in surprise.

"She was friends with Roxas," Riku explained.

"More like family," said Xion. "Axel and Roxas were more like brothers than my actual brothers. No offense to Zexion, or anything," she added hastily, looking at Demyx. She, like everyone else in the village, knew that Zexion was one of the naga Demyx regularly paired with.

"Demyx says I remind him of Roxas," said Sora. "But maybe all humans sort of look the same to naga."

Xion laughed. "No, you have the same eyes," she said. "And you sort of smell alike too." She let a serpentine tongue flick out. Sora's eyes widened at the sight. "Sorry," said Xion. "If it's weird."

"No, just, for moment I'd almost forgotten you were a naga," said Sora. "You remind me of my friend, Kairi."

"The girl you were so desperate to keep me away from," said Riku. "You and her, are you paired?" Riku hadn't exactly had much time to think about that, but now he wanted to know.

"I..." Sora sighed. "I love you Riku, but...I liked her too. She's sweet, and really soft. I'm sorry if..."

Demyx just laughed. "This is a human thing right, only one pairing?" he asked. "I really don't get it."

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"When naga take mates, we call them pairs, or just say dating and use the words you could use," explained Xion. "Except, just saying boyfriend of girlfriend can get confusing because most naga have more than one. So we say paired, so Demyx is with Zexion-paired, as opposed to Demyx is with his boyfriend because that could mean Xigbar, or half the village really."

"Hey, I don't pair with everyone! Yeah, I've slept with a lot of naga, but only a few were paired with me."

"Pairs also imply a relationship, rather than just casual intercourse," said Riku. "As Omega, part of Demyx's duties, in addition to getting people to relax and lighten up is they can have him as a lover, but it's mostly casual rather than a true pairing."

"So, no one gets married or has kids with just one person?" asked Sora. "And uh...how do naga even...you know? I was a bit confused about that."

"Oh," said Demyx. "Right humans just have all their stuff out there. Doesn't it hurt if you hit there or something? I don't get it. Anyway, we have the same stuff as you, it just stays inside under a sheath until we need it. That way if someone kicks you here," he motioned to his groin area. "It doesn't hurt. The sheath comes up if we're aroused, it's the same with girls except they have something different underneath. Oh, and guys have another sheath in the back that covers another...thing. Gosh, this is like the talk they give us at puberty. Right so um...males will err...mount each other for dominance and pleasure so we have this hole in the back and it's used for that only. I talked about this with Roxas once, since I was sort of confused about how humans worked, we're not exactly the same. See, our anus that we use to go to the bathroom is a the tip of our tails because that's where our digestive system ends, so all waste goes out there. Our pelvic area is just for our sex bits."

Riku shook his head. Was this really the best time for sexual education? Well Sora had asked. Better to talk about this, talk about anything really, instead of thinking about their current situation.

"As to your other question," said Riku. "Only the brood mother is allowed to bear young, and she wins the right by combat. Then, she chooses whoever she wants as a mate until her turn as mother is over. Then a new is mother is chosen in the same fashion."

Xion herself was likely to become a brood mother one day. She had more of a fighting spirit than Namine. Sephiroth always said it was a shame she hadn't decided to become a warrior. All the same, Sephiroth thought she'd do well in the battle games that chose their future brood mother, and thought when she chose her mate she might choose Riku. As such, Sephiroth had encouraged their friendship. Of course, Kadaj had courted her if only because Riku was interested. Secretly, Riku thought Xion had more of a thing for Kadaj than him, when it came to males anyway. He and Xion were friends, however, and he had to admit he wouldn't have minded is Xion did choose him over his rival. Xion reminded him of Sora.

"But..." Sora tilted his head to the side. "But what if someone besides the chosen mom has kids."

"We, I mean, girls," said Xion, "can control when we can get pregnant and we're not allowed to unless we've been chosen as mother. If a couple got pregnant who hadn't won the right, they'd have to leave the village and start their own tribe somewhere else."

"It's just our way," said Riku. "I'm sure yours is probably different."

"So, you're not jealous of Kairi?" asked Sora.

"I'm not saying I'd particularly like her," said Riku. "But anyone you'd care about if probably someone worth being friends with. As long as she didn't mind the fact I'm not giving you up, we'd probably get along fine." Riku shook his head. "Now you've got me talking like we've actually got a future. Like it isn't too late."

"It isn't," said Sora. "We can't give up. So what if it seems hopeless? We shouldn't, it's what the naga said, and I think he was right."

"What naga?" asked Riku. What was Sora talking about exactly?

"In my dream," said Sora.

"Right," Riku couldn't help but roll his eyes. That dream again. Didn't Sora know this wasn't the time to be concerned about dreams? How could a dream help? How could anything?

"Even if it was just a dream, he had a good point," said Sora. "Maybe we can still do something. You don't want this fight to happen, and neither do you Demyx. And Xion?"

"Of course I don't to fight," she said. "Sora, looking at you, I see me. We're not different, and anyone who thinks we are is blind. Maybe if we just refused to fight."

"Then we'd be killed," said Demyx. "I don't know about you, but Sephiroth is scary! Like crazy scary. Like giant sword, instant death scary!"

Riku buried his face in the palm of his hand. He was silent for a long moment before looking up. "As much as I hate admit it," he said, "Demyx has a point. If we refuse to obey orders we'll all be killed. There's no winning. Sephiroth's crazed, his anger, it-"

"Speaking of his anger, you'd better get going, Riku," said Xion. "He's expecting you, and you can't keep him waiting."

"Yeah, I think I know what he wants to give me," said Riku. A sword for battle, a sword to kill Sora. A token from Master to apprentice, which in ordinary circumstances would have made Riku ecstatic, but not now. "I'm to execute Sora myself, Sephiroth probably has something just for the occasion.

"What?" asked Xion, her hand covering her mouth as she gasped the word. "Why would he do that?"

"Because it's my place to kill Sora," said Riku, words drenched in sarcasm and bitterness.

"Because he wants to see if you'll really do it?" asked Xion. "He doesn't trust me either. He's putting me on the front lines. To use his words, given my past loyalty to Axel, I will need to prove where my current allegiances lie by proving myself in battle. We're in the same boat, we have to prove ourselves." She wasn't any happier about all this than Riku was.

Demyx whimpered. "I hope I'm not in that boat," he lifted the tip of his tail, and held it in hands. "I don't want to be on the front lines! I'm not cut out for this! This whole thing is a mess, we shouldn't even be fighting. Naga don't kill unless we need to, this whole war thing isn't right."

"It isn't," agreed Xion. "Neither is killing Sora. You aren't actually going to do it, are you Riku?"

"He has to," Sora broke in. "If he doesn't kill me like Sephiroth wants, then Sephiroth will just kill him and then me, right? How would that be better? Riku, I know you don't want to hurt me, but if one of us has a chance of making it, then you take it. I might die, but you can still live."

Riku shook his head, then looked to Xion. "What would you do?" he asked, "If you were me."

"If I had to choose between killing someone I loved and dying myself I'd rather die," said Xion. "But if we'd both be destroyed, then I'd probably agree with Sora. You have to do what you have to so at least one of you can make it. But maybe Sora was right, if we all refused to fight, maybe it could make a difference."

"We're just three people," said Demyx. "What difference could we possibly make?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hoped you liked this. I'm sorry this was mostly filler, and the cliff hanger wasn't resolved. It was Riku's turn to narrate, so Shakespearean allusion level angst. As to the whole naga sex-ed (which I don't think is inappropriate we can talk about anatomy and physiology right?) some readers asked about naga anatomy, what do they look like (half man/half snake) and how do the have sex if there bottom half is a snake. So I answered those questions. I also wanted to take the chance to show that the naga aren't just like the humans, they have different norms and behaviors when it comes to sex and reproduction for example.**


	6. Ripples and Tides Chapter 6

"Tell us what you know," said Axel. He didn't have time for Marluxia's word games. He wanted to know the truth...needed to know the truth.

"Perhaps we should move inside," said Ansem. He gestured towards the town's meeting hall. "If this truth can help us avoid more losses then I would like hear it. Although," he paused and stared at Cloud, "if you say all Sephiroth wants is Cloud, surely Cloud could face him alone."

The blonde haired warrior shot a glare at Ansem. "I'm not afraid to face him," said Cloud. "This fight is between Sephiroth and me, no one else should be involved."

"Unfortunately," said Marluxia, "fighting you alone wouldn't be enough to assuage Sephiroth's anger. Even if you somehow managed to win the fight, there's no guarantee that the other naga wouldn't want revenge. Let me assure you, there are others in our number who want there to be a war, and will push for conflict no matter what happens. Unless..."

"Unless?" asked Cloud.

"If we can persuade my people of the truth, then perhaps this fight can be avoided," said Marluxia.

"Then come, we shall move to the council hall and you shall tell us the whole story," said Ansem. He then turned to Leon. "In the mean time, you must ready are forces to move out within the hour, in case this battle is indeed inevitable."

Leon nodded and moved off, calling orders to his men. People scrambled to ready themselves for battle. Amidst all this bustle, Ansem walked towards the town hall, Marluxia slithered behind him, followed by the rest of the group. Cloud walked with Aerith at his side. Roxas was in the back, hand in hand with Axel.

Roxas glanced up at the red haired naga, then looked around. Children peered from doorways and windows, frightened and unsure. Roxas saw three children in one door way for an instant before their mother pulled them inside and shut the door. He thought of his own mother, and the others who had died in Nibel five years ago.

Would whatever Marluxia knew really be enough to stop this fight? It seemed so hopeless, like the fighting wouldn't stop until everyone was dead. How had it all started? Who had killed Zack, and why?

All around their group, people were running here and there. It seemed to Roxas that he was walking through water, every movement seemed slow and heavy, as though they would never reach the meeting hall and learn Marluxia's secret.

When at last they reached the entrance of the hall Ansem pulled open the great doors and motioned the group inside. A fire roared in the massive fireplace, giving enough light by which to see. Cloud, Aerith, Ansem and Roxas took seats around an enormous oaken table while the naga used their own coils as makeshift seats. Marluxia sat opposite to the rest so they could give him their full attention.

"First," said the fuchsia-haired prince, "you must understand the way of naga. I know most of your experiences with naga have been with violence, but this is not our way."

Ansem scoffed audibly. "You're all man eaters, the lot of you," he spat.

Axel glared at him. "You don't know the first thing about-"

"We are predators, this is true," said Marluxia, cutting him off, "but we do not take life needlessly. We hunt to live and will eat whatever we can catch, humans included. However, when I speak of violence I refer to needless violence, such as acts of war."

"Naga don't declare war?" asked Cloud. It didn't sound like he took Marluxia's word for it.

"The naga's sacred law prohibits any violence unless absolutely necessary," said Marluxia. "We kill to feed ourselves and our pack, or else in self defense, but that is all. War was once unknown to the naga, our warriors no more than hunters who were charged to protect and keep the peace."

"So what happened?" asked Cloud.

"Zack died," said Axel. "Sephiroth wanted revenge, he argued that it was necessary to destroy the humans because they were all a threat. Zack tried to befriend one, and it had gotten him killed, so none of us were safe."

"Except, I didn't kill Zack," said Cloud.

"No," said Marluxia. "And now I will reveal who is to blame. Five years ago, there was a naga named Vexen who served as treasurer."

"Vexen?" asked Axel. "Wait, you're telling me Vexen killed Zack?"

"In a way, he's the one who planted the seed which would blossom into war. You see, it is his duty to account for the needs of the village. How much food we must acquire, how much space and other resources we will need to support our numbers. He began to think that our village would be much more prosperous without competition from the nearby humans of Nibel, and that if we destroyed them with our might we could claim their resources for our own. He proposed this to our leader, Xemnas."

"What?" asked Axel, his tail slammed against the floor of the hall. "He wanted to kill hundreds of humans because they were...competition? That's against our code, take only what you need, kill only as is necessary! What about that balance of life? How could Xemnas agree to something like that?"

"If Vexen's plan succeeded the village could grow and our tribe become even more powerful, which in turn would make Xemnas more powerful," said Marluxia. "Power can be such a strong temptation. Of couse, _I_ rejected the plan, and pointed out it was against our code. Xemnas didn't care about the code, but it did pose a problem. You see, most naga, including our warriors, would not defy our code regardless of what Xemnas wanted."

"So he killed Zack, and framed Cloud to give the us a reason to break the code and go to war." said Axel. He was seething now, coiled like a viper poised to strike as the tip his tail quivered in fury.

"Xemnas knew the warriors would follow Sephiroth anywhere," said Marluxia. "The trick was getting Sephiroth to agree to attack the humans. To give him reason."

"So Xemnas is to blame," said Axel, "did Vexen know?"

"Oh yes, Xemnas didn't act alone. In fact, he didn't kill Zack himself," said Marluxia. "Couldn't get his hands dirty. He brought others into his scheme."

"But how did Xemnas even know that Zack and I were friends?" asked Cloud.

"One of our hunters, Xigbar spotted the two of you together and informed him of it," said Marluxia. "He'd let it go, until he saw the opportunity to use the information. He went to one of our warriors, Larxene, she was a birth mother, and was easily persuaded, her off spring would be better off once the plan was carried out. Larxene was never one to mind blood on her hands. I for one took no part in the plan, but swore silence for my brother's sake. A vow I have kept until now."

"Then Larxene killed Zack?" asked Roxas.

"Larxene along with Vexen carried it out. You see, Vexen, in addition to his skill with numbers, is something of a scientist. He concocted a poison which when placed on the tip of a blade is deadlier then the surest venom." said Marluxia, " Larxene only had to get close enough to wound Zack. Just a nick with one of Larxene's knives, that's all it took. Zack was dying even before Larxene delivered the fatal wound with Cloud's blade."

"I remember," said Cloud. "The female, she cut him, and he fell. Then the two of them, they attacked me. They took my blade, and then she..." Cloud looked away. "I couldn't protect Zack."

"After he was stabbed, Larxene and Vexen returned to the village. She found Sephiroth and told him she'd heard Zack screaming. He rushed to save his lover and instead found him dead, and you," Marluxia looked at Cloud, "covered in blood. They had set the stage perfectly, and when Sephiroth arrived he could only assume that it was Cloud who murdered Zack,"

"Sephiroth let himself become Xemnas's pawn," spat Axel. He crossed his arms, and looked away.

"You seem to be very knowledgeable about these events, Marluxia," observed Ansem.

"I was there when the two reported back to Xemnas," said Marluxia. "Larxene gave every detail. It sickened me to hear it told, and to keep this treachery a secret. However, I couldn't betray my own brother, could I? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, and what Xemnas and the others did is tantamount to treason. They would have been executed. Sephiroth would have made sure of it. So I've held my piece, until this very moment."

...

Axel slithered to the back door and went out into the empty side yard. He stared into the distance, his hands clenched into fists. Roxas followed, and watched him from the door way. He'd never seen Axel so angry, not even when Sephiroth had told him Cloud had killed Zack.

The naga began to slither back and forth, pacing and muttering, before he came to a stop under a tree. Axel tore a branch off, and threw it into the night. Then hissed, his fangs bared.

"Axel?" Roxas ventured, slipping outside.

"I just...I can't believe it," he said. "All this time Xemnas was behind it all. He used Sephiroth, he used all of it. It goes against everything, our deepest laws. Killing one of our own. Using that to justify breaking the code." Axel looked back at Roxas, his emerald eyes burning with anger even as the glistened with unshed tears.

"I know," said Roxas. How did Axel think he'd felt when he'd heard his own brother was responsible?

"You don't," said Axel. "It's not just about what Xemnas and the others did, it's about what we are. What I am. I was always told humans were vicious, that they'd skin you alive as soon as look at you, that they killed each other as often as we'd kill them. So-"

"Did you really think humans were that bad?" asked Roxas. "If you did, then why didn't you kill me?"

Axel sighed, and shook his head. "Because you were just a kid. You were so small and defenseless, and sort of cute. Because I knew it was wrong to kill unless you needed to, and you were the first person I'd have had to kill face to face. But I did kill others, Roxas. I was there when we attacked your village. I helped them burn it to the ground, and I didn't think twice about it. Those were my orders, we were at war. I guess I understood wiping out a threat. Then when I found you, well you weren't much of a threat." He laughed, the sound barely audible as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No, I wasn't," said Roxas. He walked to Axel's side. "I remember, I had a pitch fork and I was ready to fight you but you had it away from me in an instant. Then I was in your coils. I was so sure you were going to eat me. That's what they'd told me. That if naga ever caught you it would gobble you up. I thought naga were monsters, and I guess you thought humans were too."

"Maybe you had the right idea," said Axel. "You know, when I found you I...I did think about eating you, at first. I never told you because you were so skittish and I didn't want to scare you. But...when I first found you in the barn and grabbed I was going to down you. I had it all planned out. I was gonna say 'Wait... your not food? Cause you look like food, and you taste like food. So why should I let you go?' I was toying with you, and I was going to kill you, because I could and my orders were no survivors. Then you looked at me, and you were so afraid, and you started crying and I just...I couldn't do it."

"I'm glad," said Roxas. He'd never really known how close he'd come. The thought sickened him. Not because he'd nearly died, but because they'd come so close to never getting the chance to become friends and more. To know each other as people instead of enemies.

"So am I," said Axel. "I just can't help thinking about all the others who died. People I helped kill, and for what? Xemnas's greed? Naga are supposed to be better than that. Maybe we are as bad as the humans think we are."

"There are humans with less mercy than you have shown," said Ansem the Wise. Roxas turned to see him standing in the door way. "Myself included. Years ago I was part of an expedition which wiped out a tribe of fire naga."

"Fire naga?" asked Axel. "What are those?"

"Why that's what you are," said Ansem, "or what we call your kind. So called for your distinctive red scales and venom which can causes a very painful burning sensation and almost instant death. To be honest I'd thought I'd seen the last of the fire naga. I'd be interested to know how you came to be living with tribe that now threatens our village. Entirely different species from yourself."

"You've seen others like me?" asked Axel.

"Yes," said Ansem, "but I'm sorry to say all I saw are long dead. We killed every last one, down to the hatchlings. I killed a mother as she tried to guard her nest, then smashed the eggs for good measure."

"How could you do a thing like that?" asked Axel. "Killing a mother and her eggs?"

"I did what I felt was necessary," said Ansem. "When I fought the mother the eggs were scattered and one of them rolled away, down a hill to where a flock of chocobo were nesting. Do you know what happened to that egg?"

Axel and Roxas exchanged a long glance, but said nothing.

Ansem continued, "My bet is that the chocobo destroyed it, because they knew it was a threat. Trampled it as surely as they would serpent underfoot!"

"No, they wouldn't," said Axel.

"How would you know?" asked Ansem.

"Call it a hunch," said Axel. "You think the world is a dark cruel place, but the only thing dark or cruel about it is people like you."

"Perhaps you're right," said Ansem.

"Huh? I am?" asked Axel. Roxas looked from Axel to Ansem.

"I see now that I was wrong," said Ansem. "All these years, I never regretted what I did. Naga had eaten humans, and in mind any creature which kills a man deserved to be wiped out. Now I see you with him. You spared his life, and in doing so showed far more humanity than I."

Roxas crossed his arms, and cocked his head to the side. "You knew Axel and I were friends before now," he said, "you suddenly think he's a good guy now?"

"I didn't believe any naga could be trusted," said Ansem. "But I saw the look in Axel's eyes when Marluxia revealed the truth," he looked at Axel "the anger at your leaders lies. I never thought a naga would have such high concern for morality. I think I have condemned nagas unfairly for far too long, and it's time such judgments are stopped.

Xemnas may have not lived up to your expectations, but that does not mean your entire race should be condemned. We must instead judge individuals for their actions."

"We have to stop all this hate," said Aerith. She stepped out into the night followed by Cloud. "Killing naga just because they're naga, and humans just because they're human, it's crazy. We're just the same, and any one us could be friends if we had the chance. Axel and Roxas are proof of that."

Cloud nodded in agreement. "We have to stop this battle. We have to make them see that there's been enough pointless killing, and get Sephiroth and the others to realize who's really to blame."

"Yeah," said Roxas. He took Axel's hand and smiled up at him. "And beating yourself up over what's past isn't going to help anyone now. I know you're disappointed and the truth both sides have done wrong, humans and naga. None of us are perfect. It isn't like a story where one sides is good and the other side is evil. It's not that easy."

Axel sighed, and smiled at Roxas. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It isn't easy. We're all just people, some are good and some are bad, and sometimes we fight for stupid reasons and misunderstanding, but we can fix this. I don't know how, but I'm going to make Sephiroth listen to me. We're going to stop this fight."

"All the same," said Ansem. "We are going to prepare to meet them for battle. If we can't persuade the naga from their path I have no choice but to meet them in war. I can't let this village meet the same fate as Nibel."

"My soldiers are ready," said Cloud. "We'll go to fight, but not until we try to set things right."


	7. Chapter 7

The velvet black night's sky faded to dark blue that gradually grew lighter. The sun was not yet visible but dawn was fast approaching. Already the birds had begun to sing, and soon the dew soaked grass would shine in the sun's first rays. Any other time it would be the peaceful start to a beautiful summer's day, but Sora knew there would be no peace this day and he would not live long enough to see much of it.

Sephiroth drew near the cart and came to stop. He smiled at Riku, then inhaled deeply. "Dawn," he said. The words sounded equal parts satisfaction and anticipation.

As the sun sipped over the horizon Sephiroth hauled the bound Sora to his feet and placed a rope around his neck. Two other nagas took him by his arms and dragged Sora forward. The naga lines had assembled at the top of a hill, below them were the planes on which the battle would be waged. The naga had the high ground, and thus, the advantage. Better yet their position meant the human forces would be in a prime position to witness Sora's execution, which Sephiroth was counting on, Sora was certain.

Another silver haired naga slithered forward, he had the same eyes as Sephiroth but was much younger and delicate. He sent Riku a glare, and folded his arms.

"This will be the day," said Kadaj.

"This will be the morning," said Sephiroth. "Bring out the prisoner!"

At his order the two dragged Sora towards the crest of the hill and forced him to his knees. Riku followed his head down. The naga moved away to give Riku room to swing his blade. Sora was bound; even if he tried to escape the naga could easily stop him or strike him down.

"I don't know what I can do," murmured Riku, barely loud enough for Sora to hear, "still, I know I've got to try."

"Sephiroth!" came a voice. Sora saw surprise on Riku's face and strained to look behind him. Below were the assembled army of human villagers and two naga. One of the naga had slithered forward and was calling out. "Sephiroth you have to listen to me!"

"Axel!" shouted Demyx. He sounded more glad than he should have because Sephiroth sent him a glare. "Err...I mean...silence traitor!" Demyx growled pointing at Axel. He could actually sound almost frightening when he tried.

"Sephiroth, it wasn't Cloud-"

"Now isn't the time for words," said Sephiroth. "Riku, execute the prisoner!"

Sora looked up into Riku's eyes. They'd always reminded him of the ocean, sometimes more blue, sometimes more green, always bright and beautiful. He met Sora's gaze, and took a deep breath. "I'm doing what I have to," he said.

Riku raised his sword and then tossed it to the side. "No!" said Riku. He threw his body over Sora's covering him. "If you kill him you'll have to kill me, too!"

"Apprentice, stand back!" ordered Sephiroth.

"I love him, master," said Riku.

"Traitor!" shouted Kadaj. "If you won't kill him I will, and I'd be more than happy to kill you first!" Kadaj charged forward and raised his duel bladed sword to strike.

Riku had tossed his weapon aside and thus had nothing to block the coming blow. "No!" cried Sora. How could Riku be so stupid. If he wanted to protect him the least Riku could have done was keep his weapon on him!

Kadaj raised his blade for a downward strike aimed right at Riku's neck. The blow fell swift and Sora's eyes clenched shut.

He heard the the clash of blades meeting and opened his eyes to see that Xion had somehow dove in front of Kadaj. She was low to the ground, using her sword to block Kadaj's strike. She put all her strength into pushing back the male's blade.

"Xion!" Kadaj growled through gritted teeth. "You side with the traitor?"

"I won't let you hurt them!" she said, coiling herself like a spring to push Kadaj backward.

"You're picking him, over me?" asked Kadaj. He looked past Xion and glared at Riku. "Then you will share their fate!"

He moved the blade backwards and turned his wrist to strike at Xion's side. Xion turned her sword upside down and used it to shield the side of her body and catch his blade. Kadaj moved for another strike but Xion was already out of range.

Down the side of the hill the two naga dueled, blade meeting blade. They kept their coils wound in tightly each attack moved like a viper's strike. Battle cries were inter-mixed with hisses. At times one would launch forward at the other in an attempt to encircle their opponent in their coils, death by constriction was just as certain as death by sword. However such a move would be risky as it would put whoever did it easy stabbing range.

Riku went for his blade, and once he had cut the bonds which held Sora. The boy got to his feet and watched the fight continue. The nagas too looked on, watching in shock as two of their own kind fought to the death.

Then Xion dove across Kadaj's coils and brought her tail behind him, beginning to encircle and constrict. He let out a grunt of pain and tried to pull away.

"Stop it!" shouted Demyx.

Sora looked to see the mullet haired blond standing with the others. He looked frightened and confused.

"Someone has to do something!" his voice was almost pleading. The other naga made no move.

Demyx looked terrified, but he did not stay frozen. The naga let out a cry and raced forward to put himself in between the two dueling serpents. His arms were spread out wide.

"Stop!" Demyx cried.

But Kadaj had already moved to strike. His blade twisted as he thrust it forward into the other naga's belly. Demyx let out a sound like stifled grunt. Kadaj pulled his blade out and dropped it. His mouth hung open and his eyes blinked.

Xion gasped, her coil's vice grip instantly loosening as she released Kadaj. Demyx stumbled backwards clutching at his wound then collapsed into her arms. Xion dropped her sword to catch the fallen naga. She sank downward, cradling his body. Kadaj backed away, his eyes wide.

"Demyx!" a cry came from the gathered naga followed by a murmur.

Sora was all ready running to the naga's side. He knelt down and removed his shirt. He used this as a makeshift bandage and applied pressure to the wound. Aerith, his long time guardian, was a healer and she'd taught Sora some of her art. Blood soaked through the fabric of the shirt staining it dark red.

The boy looked down at the naga. His eyes looked glazed and distant. "Just hang on," said Sora. "You're going to make it." He looked at the naga who were staring in shock and confusion. "He needs help, someone help him!"

Zexion, the blue haired healer Sora had met when he first arrived in the village as a prisoner came forward and knelt down beside Sora. From across the field and behind the human battle lines another figure ran forward. A dark haired woman in a pink dress, Aerith. No one moved to stop here, all eyes were fixed on Kadaj, Xion, and the fallen minstrel.

"What have you done?" barked Xigbar coming forward. He glared daggers at the Kadaj with his one good eye.

"It's forbidden to kill our own kind!" spat Luxord. He shook his head. "Oh Demyx," The tall blonde naga came to kneel beside Demyx, "don't go, love, please hang on."

"I...I didn't mean to. She was a traitor! He...he got in my way," said Kadaj.

"She is my sister!" hissed Zexion.

"And paired with me," said Namine, coming forward, "and with you as well Kadaj."

"Look at what this hatred has lead to, Sephiroth," said Axel.

Sora watched as the red haired naga came forward to the center of the field, Roxas at his side as well as the pink haired naga. Cloud was with them as well. All were armed, Cloud and Roxas with swords, Axel with a pair of spiky red chakrams, and Marluxia with a giant scythe. Although they were armed, none of their weapons were at the ready, they seemed to want to talk things out peacefully.

Sephiroth turned to look at the naga as he spoke

"Look at yourselves!" he said to the assembled naga. "Our law forbids killing beyond what is necessary to live, and now we're not only waging war but fighting one another. And it's all for a lie!"

Aerith reached Demyx's side and knelt down beside the injured naga, but Sora's gaze was fixed on Sephiroth and Axel.

"A lie?" asked Sephiroth. "It's to answer a threat and avenge the death-"

"I didn't kill Zack," shouted Cloud.

Aerith moved Sora's hands away and began to treat the wound alongside Zexion. Naga and human working together. Sora moved to the side and focused on scene that was rappidly unfolding.

"He speaks the truth," said Marluxia. "Nagas were behind Zack's murder. You were misled and used, Sephiroth. If you don't believe me just askVexen."

"Vexen?" asked Sephiroth.

"It was Vexen's plan to murder Zack," said Axel, "and he had Larxene do the dirty work. Marluxia told us everything."

"Marluxia?" asked Larxene.

"You!" shouted Vexen. "You'd betray me?"

Sephiroth rounded on Vexen. "Betray what exactly, Vexen?" asked Sephiroth. Sora saw the look in Sephiroth's eyes at that moment and thought any but the bravest would break under the force of his stare.

"It was all his idea," said Marluxia. "You're not going to lie to your general, are you Vexen? You know Sephiroth will get the truth out of you. One way or another." He slithered forward as he spoke.

"Well...I...the war needed to happen, for the sake of our people...but Zack he wouldn't have gone long with it. No, Angeal drilled too much respect for the ancient laws into him for the boy to listen to reason. You have to understand-"

"You!" he turned his blade on Vexen.

Vexen put his arms in front of his body as if in surrender, or perhaps it was merely a meek attempt to shield himself.

"Are you telling me that you're the one behind Zack's death, Vexen?" asked Sephiroth. "You killed one of your own kind, a warrior, in cold blood? But no, you couldn't have. You're too weak."

"Larxene!" said Vexen. "It might have been my idea but Larxene was the one who killed him! Please, Sephiroth, you-"

"You will die for what you did," said Sephiroth. "You betrayed the law of your people, and in doing so betrayed us all. You're as guilty as Larxene, and believe me, I'll deal with her later, but first..."

Sephiroth raised his sword to strike.

"No! Don't!" cried Vexen. He brought his hands in front of his face to shield and trembled. The naga let out a pitiful whimper then begged. "I don't want to d-" But he got no farther, Sephiroth pushed himself upwards with the strength of his tail until he was high enough to swing his sword in a horizontal cut straight through Vexen's neck.

Sora cringed and looked away but that did not shield him from the sound of Vexen's head hitting the ground or the gasps of horror from the naga.

"Sephiroth!" Xemnas came forward. "You've killed one of your own kind, without trial or permission. In case you have forgotten, I am Alpha. I'm the only one who has the power to decide over life and death."

"Like you decided to have Zack put to death?" asked Marluxia. He was closer to the naga's battle lines than the humans now, and with each word came close still. "Oh wait, you knew no one would support that so you just sent an assassin. It may have been Vexen's scheme, but Larxene acted on your orders."

"Marluxia?" asked Xemnas. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm so sorry, dear brother," said Marluxia, advancing. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member and my love for you has held my tongue until now, but these lies must end. You see Sephiroth, Xemnas is the king and Vexen's proposed war would increase the size of his kingdom, as well as it's wealth and power."

"That's...that's absurd," said Xemnas. "This is the first time I've heard of any of this. Do you really think I'd be behind this?"

"Do you think Larxene would act alone?" asked Marluxia. "Or take orders from the likes of Vexen. Besides, what did she have to gain? You're a very good liar, Xemnas, but even kings can be traitors. You aren't above our laws!"

Xemnas saw the look that Sephiroth was giving him and drew his own twin blades. "I do not wish to fight you, Sephiroth," said Xemnas. "I order you to stand down."

"You're in no place to give orders, Xemnas," said Marluxia. "You're out matched. Sephiroth, strike down the traitor!"

"Xemnas had nothing to do with it!" cried Larxene. "Don't let yourself become Marluxia's pawn for the second time."

"Don't listen to her!" said Marluxia. "She's just trying to distract you! She's the enemy!"

Larxene let out a sound half roar half hiss and launched herself towards Marluxia. Before he could raise his weapon to counter strike she swung her tail at him in what Sora thought must be the naga equivalent of a kick. The full force of her muscular serpentine coils slammed into the light framed naga, knocking him to the ground. His weapon flew from his hands and landed useless on the ground several feet away. Larxene was on him in an instant coiling her body around his and squeezing as they tumbled over each other in a twisted dance. At last they came to a stop, Marluxia lay beneath Larxene flushed and choking for breath.

Larxene pulled a knife from the hilt she wore on her belt and pressed the blade to Marluxia's throat. "Tell them the truth!" she snarled.

There was silence as Marluxia looked up at Larxene.

"The truth," said Marluxia, "but Larxene, the truth is in the eye-"

The female naga tightened her grip and Marluxia let out a garbled choking sound. He then spoke again, but Sora couldn't make out what he said.

"So they can hear you," said Larxene.

She loosened her grip on Marluxia so he could take a breath and speak. "I did it!" he snarled. The end of his tail slipped forward not that his coils were free from her grasp. "I ordered Zack's death!" The end of his tail crashed down hard over her head. The force was enough to stun her. Marluxia threw Larxene aside and ran the moment he was up.

At once Sephiroth and Cloud ran at the naga. Two warriors from opposite ends of a battle field charging head long at a common foe. Marluxia saw the two and knew that he could not escape. His only chance was the fight, but for that he'd need a weapon. The traitor scanned for his missing scythe, but Sora saw it first.

Marluxia hadn't been that far away from Sora when Larxene had tackled him and when the it flew out of his hands it had landed closer still. If he ran he might be able to get to the scythe before Marluxia. Better to keep the enemy unarmed.

Sora made a run for it. He heard Riku calling for him but he ignored it, all his attention focused on getting his hands on the weapon before Marluxia. But the naga was faster, he snatched up the scythe just in time to block a blow from Cloud's massive sword. He whirled to block another strike from Sephiroth. Sora scrambled out of the way, it was all he could do to not get caught in middle of the skirmish.

Cloud and Sephiroth went full force against Marluxia, but their attacks were not coordinated, and they were often forced to block, parry, and dodge each other's blows as well as Marluxia's attacks. It didn't matter, each warrior was focused solely on their goal, Marluxia would die for what he done, the events he'd brought about.

Sephiroth's blade was little more than a crescent of silver slashed down toward the pink-haired naga. Sora's eye widened in awe of the naga general's speed. But what Sephiroth had in speed, Cloud had in power. The human warrior brought his blade down with such force that even if the blade had been blunt the stroke would still have had enough to kill.

However, Marluxia was a warrior in his own right and fast despite his delicate appearance. He whirled his weapon to catch Sephiroth's blade in the notch of his scythe, then spun to use its handle to deflect Cloud's attack. Marluxia grit his teeth as he twisted the scythe in an effort to disarm his opponents, or at the very least knock the two unlikely allies off balance.

Sephiroth withdrew his blade fast, so fast that it seemed to disappear as he retracted it. Then just as quickly the silver naga stabbed forward, barely missing Marluxia's side. Not only did Marluxia dodge Sephiroth, but he managed to deflect a sideswipe at his midsection by Cloud by lowering his own weapon and letting the brunt of the strike rest on the handle of his scythe. Cloud's swing was redirected straight at Sephiroth. The general pulled back his own attack in time to catch Cloud's sword.

The two pulled back to resume their attack.

"Stay out of my way," growled Cloud. He flung his sword backwards then brought it down hard, cutting the handle of the scythe clean in two. Marluxia managed to move in time to avoid losing an arm, but quickly adjusted to a shorter weapon.

"You stay out of mine," retorted Sephiroth. His voice was cold, and somehow calm despite the rage fueled fire which blazed in his cat green eyes. The naga then sprang upwards to attempt a downward stab aimed between Marluxia's neck and collar bone.

Marluxia pulled backwards and caught Sephiroth's blade, dodging another strike from Cloud as he did so. Another swing, and Sephiroth and Cloud's blades once again met. The contact held for a moment, as the two warriors met each other's gaze. For a moment the two simply stared the other down, but as Marluxia prepared to take slice at the two, they nodded and dodged in perfect unison. Then, together they moved to stand side by side and advance on Marluxia together.

Marluxia backed away. He was doing his best to keep them at bay, but he wouldn't last long against the combined force of Cloud and Sephiroth. His gaze shifted for a moment and his eyes landed on Sora.

Sora moved to get farther away but it was too late. Marluxia's coils wrapped around his body and pulled Sora forward. Marluxia pulled Sora close against his body and brought the sharp of the blade to his neck.

"Stop or I'll kill him," said Marluxia, "we don't want more innocent blood spilled, now do we, Cloud?"

Sora met his mentor's gaze, his brother's gaze, and knew that Cloud would stop rather than risk his life. Sephiroth, however, did not hesitate. He sword plunged forward straight through Sora's chest and into Marluxia behind him.

Sora let out a cry of pain as the blade entered, but could only gasp in agony as the blade was quickly withdrawn. Marluxia let out a similar sound though it was choked with the blood that filled the naga's mouth. He dropped his weapon and Sora, staggering backward, still desperate to get away.

Cloud came forward to catch Sora, then gently lowered him to the ground. Sora could still see Marluxia as he backed away, but he didn't get far. Larxene had recovered and once again lunged at him, this time grabbing him from behind and pressing the knife to his throat.

"Larxene?" asked Marluxia, "lover?"

"Lover?" asked Larxene. "That's funny, I thought I was the enemy?" Her voice was sing song with mockery. She slit Marluxia throat then let the body drop as a waterfall of blood stained the grass.

Sephiroth might have moved to finish her off as well, but was distracted by Riku's shout. "How could you!" he screamed.

Riku came to Sora's side and Sora managed a smile as he looked up at him. He was so glad to get to look into Riku's eyes again, if only one last time. But then Riku looked away, back at Sephiroth. Riku's tears fell down and wet Sora's cheeks, but the naga's voice held only rage.

"You knew Sora was innocent!" accused Riku. "Doesn't that matter to you at all? How could you?"

"Riku?" asked Sora. His voice was hushed, he barely had the strength to speak.

The naga, his best friend, the love of his life, looked down at him again. Sora was happy. Dying might not be so bad, as long as he got to do it looking into those eyes.

"I..." Sora began, but Riku hushed him.

"It's all right," he said. "You don't have to say anything. You're going to be all right, Sora. Do you hear me? You have to be all right!"

"Riku, please, I want you to know...I love you, always," he said. His breathes were labored pants, and though Cloud held his hand firmly to Sora's wound, Riku could still see blood.

"Don't you say goodbye," said Riku, "this isn't goodbye. We've only just started. There's so much more than this."

"The hate has to stop," said Sora. "No matter what happens to me, it can't go on like this. Cloud, you have to...have to forgive Seph...Sephiroth. We can't be at war forever."

People from both sides of the battle lines had moved forward, close enough for even Sora to see. Axel was there, and Roxas, and men and naga, all together in a circle around him. Aerith pushed her way through the crowd to get to him, but his eyelids all ready felt so heavy. He didn't have the strength to say goodbye to her, but he'd all ready said what really needed to be said. Still, Sora didn't want to close his eyes yet, he didn't want to loose sight of Riku.

Riku's eyes were like the ocean. Bright blue but also green, as bright a green as the flash you saw once in a life time. Aerith had once said you can only see it if you look at just the right moment, right before the sun disappeared into the water. Then you could see the green flash, the color of world beyond life where all things were one. Riku's eyes were like that, a once in a lifetime color, blue ocean and green flash. Sora lost himself in that color until all things turned to white.


	8. Chapter 8

Roxas looked down on Sora. He lay so still. At that moment, Roxas would have given anything for him to wake, even his own life. It was silly, he’d never really met Sora, but he knew how much he meant to so many people.

Riku was sleeping in a chair across the bed from where Roxas sat. Riku’s head was resting on the edge of Sora’s bed as he held the boy’s hand. Riku had refused to leave Sora’s side. Cloud had been the same. He was only gone now because Aerith practically ordered him to come eat something. Roxas doubted anything could drag Riku away. Riku had fallen asleep a few hours ago, and that was only because sheer exhaustion had overtaken him. The poor naga had barely slept, and every one of those days had been filled with more than enough strife to exhaust even a naga.

“Wake up, baby brother,” said Roxas. He brushed the hair away from Sora’s eyes. It was so strange, he’d had another brother all this time, and somehow fate had made Sora a brother to Cloud before either knew the truth of it. Roxas wasn’t jealous, he didn’t feel replaced, because he’d thought he’d lost his family years ago so the chance of not only having Cloud back but a new brother as well was more than he ever could have hoped for. If only Sora would pull through.

Riku stirred in his sleep.

“I’m sorry,” said Roxas, “I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to check on Sora.”

“He’s your brother?” asked Riku.

“Separated at birth,” said Roxas, “my people didn’t allow for multiple young in one litter. Humans usually have one at a time; they thought anything more meant something was wrong. So my mother sent Sora away to save him. I never knew.”

“You look alike,” said Riku, “I might have guessed. I just always assumed all humans looked alike. I haven’t seen that many until now.”

Roxas laughed and shook his head, and even Riku managed a small smile.

“You know,” he said, “I think this is the first time we’ve ever talked.”

“Yeah,” said Roxas, “I always assumed you hated or wanted to eat me or both.”

“Well, I didn’t want anyone to think I liked humans,” said Riku. “Not while trying to keep Sora and me a secret. But I’m sorry for that and for what happened to you because of me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I-I was the one who suggested getting rid of you,” Riku confessed.

“What? Why?”

“I didn’t mean it seriously. I was just angry. I thought Sora had betrayed me, I wanted revenge – I hated humans and you were the only human around so turned all the hatred against you. Asked why we kept you around and Seph, he thought I had a good point. I never thought he’d have you killed – I’m sorry for what happened – for what could have happened. I’ve done a lot of wrong.”

“Yeah,” said Roxas, “you have – but you saved Sora’s life – helped stop a war. Maybe we have to let go of the past.”

“It’s hard to let it go,” said Riku, “and I can’t say the future doesn’t scare me at all. I don’t know if Sora will wake up or if I can ever really make up for everything or if-”

“We’ll all be together after this,” said Roxas, “you and Sora, me and Axel and Xion – and Demyx – who knows if he’ll ever be the same.”

“He’s alive,” said Riku, “and awake. Besides, I think he enjoys getting out of work and no one will tease him about being useless every again.”

“I should go see him,” said Roxas. “I haven’t yet. I came to check on Sora first. You haven’t left his side, have you?”

“Have to make sure he sleeps well,” said Riku, “and that I’m there when he wakes up. I wish there was more I could do. If I could go into whatever dream he’s trapped in and pull him out I would but if all I can do is sit here and wait, then that’s what I’ll do.”

“You’re a good friend,” said Roxas. “You really love him, huh?”

“More than anything,” said Riku.

Roxas nodded and rose from his seat, leaving Riku to his charge. After leaving Sora’s room, he made his way down the hall of the healer's house towards the room where Demyx was recovering. Xigbar was there, resting on his coils on the far side of the room, and Demyx was sitting up in bed amid a nest of cushions. Earlier the room had been crowded with nagas, now it was only crowded with gifts. Most of the village had been there to visit. Despite how little respect Demyx had had over the years as omega of the nagas’ pack, it was perfectly clear now that he was very much loved.

Xigbar turned to when Roxas entered the room. “Hey look, snack’s back,” he said, “right in time for breakfast.”

“Don’t think I could get him down,” said Demyx, “nothing big until the stitches are out. It’s not fair, all this food,” he motioned to the gifts, everything from candies and cakes to caged rabbits, “and I’m hardly allowed to eat anything.” Demyx pouted and crossed his arms.

Roxas smiled despite himself, it was still the same old Demyx. He turned to leave, he’d find Cloud or Axel, and maybe come back to visit when and if Demyx was alone. Roxas had never been welcome among the nagas save for by the few who were fond of him. With Xigbar there it wasn’t his place to intrude. But before he reached the door Demyx called him back.

“Hey! Where you going?” asked Demyx. “Don’t you want to see me?”

“I…” asked Roxas. “You uh…seemed busy.”

“Hey kitten, don’t take the snack remark too seriously now,” said Xigbar.

“Yeah,” said Demyx, “we were only teasing. Come here.” He reached out his the end of his tail and lassoed Roxas, dragging him into the room. Roxas had no choice but to go along with it. He wound up in the bed with Demyx, completely wrapped up in his coils.

It was at that moment that Axel came back into the room carrying a dish of ice cream. “What are you doing to my Roxas?” he asked. He set the dish down on the bedside table.

“Hugging him,” said Demyx, “and he’s not your Roxas anymore. He’s free now, he’s practically pack.”

“If he’s pack then he outranks you,” said Xigbar. “So maybe you should have asked before grabbing.”

Demyx whimpered and pouted again. “Aww, Xiggy!” All the same, the coils loosened.

“It’s all right,” said Roxas, “I don’t mind.” The coils were loose enough to get comfortable, and so he readjusted himself so that he was lying on the bed beside Demyx. He wrapped his arms around him to return the hug, careful to avoid the spot where he’d been injured.

“Well, cute as this reunion is,” said Xigbar, “I’ve got business. I’ll see you later Dem.” He raised himself up and slithered from the room. Axel pulled the curtain shut after he’d left to give them a bit of privacy. Roxas really hadn’t had a chance to see Demyx, what with everyone and their nest-mate here to see him.

Demyx smiled down at Roxas and ran a hand through his hair. “You do forgive me, right?” he asked.

“Forgive you?” asked Roxas. “For what?”

“For bringing you to…to be killed. The night Axel swallowed you,” said Demyx. “I’m so sorry, Roxas, I should have warned you about what they were planning. I should have helped you. When I thought Axel had put an end to you I…I’m sorry I’m such a coward.”

All that seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had happened since then. “Demyx,” said Roxas, “of course you’re a coward. You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t. Besides, what would you have done? I wouldn’t expect you to disobey your superiors for my sake, you’re bound to the pack and the superior’s will. Honestly, I was surprised Axel saved me, and he’s paired with me.”

“You really do sound like one of us,” said Axel.

“Well, yeah,” said Roxas. “I mean, this is my home – or it was…I don’t know how long that will last. Even if I’m practically pack, I’m still human. I’m not sure if I belong anywhere anymore.”

He regretted saying it. He didn’t want to bring anyone down, especially while Demyx was trying to recover.

“Hey,” said Axel, “don’t worry. No matter what happens in the peace talks, we’re your friends and we’re always going be there for you. The worst is behind us now.”  
“Yeah,” said Demyx, “cheer up and help me eat this ice cream? All right?”

Roxas put aside his doubts for the moment and returned Demyx’s smile. His friends were all alive and for now at least they were together. In that it was all that mattered.

X

That night, Roxas couldn’t sleep. Without anything to distract him he couldn’t keep his mind from wandering to all the things he was still uncertain about and all the worries he couldn’t quiet. So he lay there, staring into the darkness. Despite his restlessness he didn’t want to move, even to change positions, because Axel deserved a good night’s rest and it wouldn’t be fair to keep him up by tossing and turning.

“Can’t sleep?” asked Axel, breaking the silence with a whisper.

“How did you know?” Roxas replied, “I was trying not to wake you.”

“I wasn’t asleep yet either,” said Axel, “and I could hear it in your heartbeat and your breathing. Predator, remember? My senses are better than yours.”

“Oh yeah, right, we’re not the same, how could I ever forget,” said Roxas.

“Is that what’s bothering you?” asked Axel. “Come on, the battle is over, the humans and nagas are actually trying to talk things out, you have a home to go back to now if you want -”

“You think I’d just leave you?” snapped Roxas.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down there,” said Axel, “I didn’t say I wouldn’t go with you. Like I said, never really fit here anyway.”

“You’re still a naga,” said Roxas, “this is the only home you’ve known, and…” He sighed heavily, rolling over to face Axel, even though he couldn’t see him the dark.

“The truth is this is the only home I’ve known for a long time. You, me, Xion, the farm, Demyx, Namine, everyone. I know I wasn’t really accepted. I know a lot of them would have eaten me if given half the chance, but still, it’s all I had and it’s what I know.”

“You have friends in the human village, and Cloud, and when Sora wakes up you’ll have him too,” said Axel, “and I’m sure he’ll wake up soon. And you’ll always have me. I can adjust to living with humans. I mean, none of them want to eat me, skin me alive at first maybe, but I think we’re getting beyond all that.”

Roxas smiled and felt for Axel’s face in the dark so he knew where to lean to kiss him. “You always try to cheer me up.”

“You have a nice smile,” said Axel, “it’s a shame to see you looking so sad all the time.”

“You can’t see me, it’s dark,” said Roxas.

Axel flicked out his tongue, brushing Roxas’s cheek. “Fine then, you taste better when you’re happy. Unlike you I can sense things even in the dark, and we both can hear you laugh. There’s been too much sadness all ready, maybe we can be optimistic about the future?”

Roxas wanted to be hopeful. He had a feeling Sora would have been, so maybe he should be too, for his sake. He thought of the long trek back to the village the two armies had made together. Naga and human, side by side, that was something right?

Sora was clinging to life and their medicine at the nagas’ village that might be of some use. Aerith volunteered to come along and help, for she had her own skills as a healer. Cloud would not leave Sora’s side, Leon would not leave Cloud’s, and their men would leave neither warrior. Ansem had proposed peace talks at Xemnas’s Hall, a show of faith that the nagas would honor the right of peaceful negotiation and bring no harm to him or his counsel, with the human army waiting outside the naga village just in case. The nagas had been hesitant to allow the humans so near their home, but they were well armed and would not let their guards down, and there was precious little time to discuss the matter as the wounded needed tending.

Sephiroth and Larxene had surrendered themselves into the nagas’ custody, awaiting Xemnas’s judgement. Roxas wasn’t sure when that what would happen to them now or when, not with so much for the nagas and humans to discuss. He wanted to ask Axel what would happen next.

Would Sora be okay? Would there be peace now? War had been averted, but he wasn’t sure if that meant the nagas and the humans would be friends. Not after so much had happened. He wasn’t sure where that would leave them.

He hated the uncertainty. When the nagas destroyed his village he’d had his whole world ripped away and ever since then Roxas had hated feeling powerless and unsure of what would happen next. He’d grown used to life with Axel, accustomed to their world of raising birds and living on the edge, both literally and figuratively, of the nagas’ society. That was over now, and things would never be the same. He wasn’t sure if things would change for the better either. If Sora didn’t make it, would Cloud honor his wish for peace or would there still be hatred and sadness.

Did Cloud even still see Roxas as his brother since Sora had taken his place all these years and was in truth their brother by blood. Yeah, he was still related to Cloud, but Roxas had been raised among nagas and his brother was all but a stranger now. Cloud didn’t know him any more, not the grown up him. If Sora died, would Cloud wish it had been Roxas?

Throughout the march, Roxas stayed by the nagas, Axel and Xion close at his side. He wished he could have been a naga like them. That they all could just belong together in the village, and that there weren’t any humans at all. Except it wasn’t the humans who’d started the mess, Marluxia and his accomplices had and all for greed. Maybe the problems in the world wasn’t so much differences and an inability to see past them and come together but people who used differences an excuse to make themselves more powerful. In the end selfishness hurt, and giving healed.

Roxas wondered what he could give to help heal all the hurt. If Sora lived he would help, they both wanted to make things better, and if he didn’t- someone had to make sure his last wish was granted. No more hatred, it had to stop, and maybe in some ways it had. They were marching together at least, towards peace talks and cooperation. Roxas tried to trust that things would work out. Tried to hope for the best instead of preparing himself for the worst.

Roxas had learned at young age that life wasn’t a fairy tale where everything worked out perfectly, although he supposed sometimes things worked out better than you’d have dared to hope. Still, you couldn’t erase the past or the marks it left. As the army approached the nagas’ village Roxas stared at the wall which surrounded it. A high wooden fence made of logs sharpened into spikes at the top.

After Zack’s death and the preparations for Sephiroth’s revenge the nagas had built a wall around the village to protect against human retaliation. Their chocobo farm had been outside the walls. Axel had explained that when the wall was built they didn’t extend it around his farm because it was a ways from the village itself and extending the wall that far would have taken a lot of resources. If there was an emergency, Axel would take shelter within the village walls, the chocobos weren’t all that vital anyway.

Roxas had wondered if Axel ever felt if like it sort of cut him off from everyone else, if he felt like he wasn’t really part of the tribe. When Roxas had asked Axel about it the naga had said he didn’t mind not being behind the walls because it wasn’t natural to build cities behind walls, not for nagas anyway. That he’d liked the village better before their was a wall and their homes were just part of the world. Walls were like war, a preparation for violence, which to Axel felt unnatural.

Now that Roxas knew the fate of Axel’s people at the hands of human hunters, he saw the logic behind the wall. It wasn’t natural to live in fear, divided from the world, but sometimes it was necessary.

“What is it?” Axel asked in the present, pulling Roxas from his thoughts, “you’re doing that thing you do where just stare off into space not saying anything but looking really troubled, and I don't even have to be able to see you to know you’re doing it.”

“Humans kill nagas, nagas kill humans, we agree to stop killing each other, but the agreement isn’t going to be ‘let’s all live together’. It’s going to be ‘let’s leave each other alone.’ Humans with humans, nagas with nagas, it’s how it works. So where do we go? We don’t really belong with either, maybe we belong with both.”

“Maybe we’ll have find our own place,” Axel suggested, “if they won’t make where we are welcoming for everyone, then we can find a new home for both of us.”

“And me?” asked a new voice. They turned to see Xion standing in the doorway, holding a small candle to illuminate her face. She slithered over and coiled up beside them, sitting up. “Sorry to interrupt, I just heard you talking and - you’re not going to just leave me again, right? I won’t let you! It was hard enough the last time you ran and didn’t even tell me! I thought I’d never see either of you again! Do you know how hard that was for me?”

“Oh,” said Axel, he sat up as well, rubbing the back of his head. “It wasn’t really a planned escape. They ordered me to eat Roxas, my choices were kill him or get out quick. Besides, I didn’t want to put you in danger.”

“I wouldn’t have cared,” said Xion, “you’re my friends. I love you both and I want to be wherever you are too!”

“But Xion,” said Roxas, “what about Riku and Kadaj, if you ever forgive him? They both care for you a lot, and so does Namine.”

“I think if it’s one thing this battle taught me,” sad Xion, “is that we’re all connected. That’s what makes us us, more than all having scales or sharing ancient rules, we nagas, we’re all bound together by how much we love each other. Demyx stopped the fighting just by stepping out, because everyone loves him. Everyone shares a connection, and that’s why, even with everything that happened we won’t be torn apart. And I know you’re not a naga, Roxas, not really, but I love you as much as if you were my kin. And I’m not the only one who feels that way, Demyx does too, and Namine and we can’t all leave can we? Demyx isn’t healed enough to go anywhere anyway, and he has too many people who’d miss him.”

“No one would miss me,” said Roxas.

“I would,” said Axel, “which is why I’m coming with you, and maybe Xion would too. Maybe you should just stay. Explain it to Cloud.”

“You think Superior will let me?”

“Of course he will,” said Axel. “We’ll go to the meeting tomorrow and it will be the first thing I bring up. If I’m forgiven for my ‘treason’ and welcomed back, you should be too. Now come on, let’s try to get some sleep, ok?”

Roxas nodded and lay down again in the nest of coils and cushions.

“Do you mind if I stay?” asked Xion.

Of course, neither of them did, and so Xion blew out the candle and set it aside, coiling up with her two best friends, scales of black, scales of red, and soft human skin all tangled together as the three drifted off to sleep.

X

“The first order of business,” said Lord Xemnas, “is Larxene.” He turned to the lithe warrior who stood in chains, flanked by guards. Sephiroth stood near by, his hands cuffed in front in front of him. “Larxene, you have murdered your own kind in cold blood and committed treason. The punishment is death. Take her away.” The guards dragged her off. That ruling was on the nagas’ law and had little bearing on the deals with the humans. Sephiroth’s crimes, on the other hand, had been against human and naga alike, but unlike Larxene his motives were, at least somewhat, more sympathetic.

“Sephiroth,” said Xemnas. “You have led us to War, but your actions were approved by this pack. All of us were deceived by Marluxia.”

There was a disquiet murmur from the humans. When Xemnas spoke next, he had to raise his voice to be heard. “However,” he said, “you have killed your own kind and turned your blade on a human boy when you knew there was no cause to kill him - putting your own desire for vengeance over the sanctity of life. Our law is clear, kill only to live - not for self gain, not for vengeance and justice is to be left to trials by our peers or to me as leader of this pack.”

“I offer no resistance,” said Sephiroth, “I understand the gravity of my actions and will accept whatever consequences you deep proper.”

“You have betrayed our code - and for that you will no longer be welcome among us - and for the sake of peace - we offer your life to the human whose broodmate you attacked, whose village we destroyed after we condemned him without trial - we owe him amends. Our tribe took dozens of humans lives to pay for one - and this is our shame. We we afraid, and let fear cloud our judgement and set us on the path to darkness. At the same time, there are humans who have massacred our brethren, as their leader has admitted in our discussions. Axel may very well be the last of his kind. Now we have come to declare peace, to let go of the past and move forward - no more lives lost save one. For breaking our laws, Sephiroth, I rule your life is forfeit and leave you at the mercy of Cloud.”

Sephiroth turned and looked at Cloud, and all eyes followed his gaze. Roxas watched his brother, his eyes wide. Clearly no one had warned him of the verdict or prepared him for this spot light. Cloud had never been one for crowds or attention. He likes to keep to himself, quiet and guarded. Now he seemed at a loss for what to say. Sephiroth, on the other hand, had always been one to talk and to act.

Sephiroth came forward and the crowd parted to let him through though all tensed in case he might try anything. The silver naga was unarmed and bound, but no one would ever call him harmless.

“My life belongs to you,” said Sephiroth. He knelt then, bowing so low that his arms were on the ground as lowly as a worm. Xemnas came forward then and draw his own blade, offering it to Cloud.

“His life is yours to take,” said Xemnas.

Cloud looked from the proffered sword to the prostrated Sephiroth. The room was gripped by utter stillness, and then Cloud spoke. “No,” he said, “I won’t take his life. It’s over, no more killing.”

Roxas broke into a wide grin, heart swelling with pride in his brother.

Sephiroth looked up at Cloud. “Then let me serve you,” he said, “to atone for what I have done.”

Cloud did not respond. Then the silence was broken by a knock at the door. A naga guard entered. “Lord Xemnas,” he said, “a pair of nagas approach the village along with a human girl. One of them is Angeal, he’s returned, along with a stranger and the human.”

A gasp went up among the naga. Sephiroth raised his head, green eyes wide. Roxas turned to Axel who looked almost as shocked.

“Who’s Angeal again?” he asked. He was sure Axel had told him but with so much else on his mind he couldn’t place the name. “Zack’s mentor,” said Axel, “he left after Zack died, before the raid on Nibel. He refused to take part in the killings and left the tribe.”

“Why is he here now?” asked Roxas.

“No idea,” said Axel.

“Allow them to enter,” said Xemnas, “and bid them wait, these proceedings are not yet done. The leader of the humans and I have deliberated and we have reached terms of peace. The place of the battle shall forever now and forever more mark a boundary between our lands. We shall not compete for resources but respect our border, we shall not kill one another. If humans are hunted for food it shall not be in these lands but only in northern hunting grounds if need demands it. The hostage Roxas shall be returned to his people as shall Sora when he wakes.”

“What?” shouted Roxas, before he realized he’d spoken out of turn. Now all eyes were on him.

“Do you have something you wish to say, Roxas?” asked Xemnas.

“I...well...I haven’t felt like a hostage here for a long time. Axel is my friend, my mentor, my...my mate,” he said. “He and others are as kin to me. This place has been my home for most of my life. I want to be one of your people. I want to belong here or at least - to have a choice.”

“But Roxas,” said Cloud, “you’re my brother. No one could replace you in my heart. Sora is our brother too, but that doesn’t mean you don’t belong with us. I want you to come home. This isn’t your home. They stole you. You’re - you’re not thinking straight.”

“Roxas,” said Xemnas, “I have wronged you in that past. I ordered your death when you were innocent of any wrong, and you have always been an outsider here. We owe you better than that - you’ve kept our ways better than many of us. If you wish to remain here, you may - but it is your choice.”

“Roxas?” asked Cloud.

“Roxas?” Axel echoed.

The boy looked between them and let out a groan. “I don’t want to choose now. I...I need time.”

Roxas turned and fled the room, leaving the crowd behind him, as if the outside air might somehow clear his head. His feet carried him and he didn’t care where he went and didn’t have time to stop before running straight into a pair of naga. He stumbled backwards, falling on his bottom in the dirt. He looked up to see two naga he’d never seen before, one was black scaled, as were most of the village, his shoulders broad and arms thick with muscles, and his hair was as black as his scales. Beside him was another naga, slender and beautiful, his hair a burnt red and scales the same crimson shade as Axel.

So Axel was not the last.


End file.
